


You're my everything

by Harley_Quinn13



Series: Tales of Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gotham tv show - Freeform, Jealousy, Love, Sweet girl, Yandere, axe murderer - Freeform, pushed her past the breaking point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: It's hard to believe that a duo could have known each other for so long and still be together. Of course, it's not in the way Juno wants. Jervis was her everything..and she's determined to become his.Also on my Wattpad!





	1. Chapter 1

  Gotham. It was hardly a place to find peace or safety. Crime-ridden, dirty, cloudy, wet-looking. Everywhere you look you'd see steam erupting from a basement where most kitchens to nightclubs were most likely located. At least I hoped it was that.  
  If she was here, I don't think she's alive. I could've said no to him. I could've stayed in my apartment in Toronto. I could've forgotten all about him and his sister and our past..but I didn't. I followed him here. This awful place.   
  This was where I grew up, though. Where WE grew up. It brought back so many memories. That didn't matter though. We were here for one reason and it was her. I didn't get it, but that doesn't matter.  
My feelings didn't really matter to me. I wasn't sure if he cared either. I wanted him to love me-but clearly-that was not happening. I understood him. Worshiped him. I knew that she was the only family he had left, I knew that he would try to cling on to the only living relative he knows of.   
I shivered as a cold burst of wind carrying a light sprinkle of rain practically whacked me in the face. My foot splashed into what had to have been the fiftieth puddle tonight.   
I found myself clutching at my red winter coat. I only had one more block to go, he was performing tonight and I was determined to be there. He might have used my car, but that was just a minor setback! When you love someone enough, the miles between you don't matter. You'd do anything to get back to them.   
'It's worth it.' I would constantly tell myself. After a few more minutes, the rain finally stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally realized that all that was hitting me was wind.   
I approached a building with a sign that read 'The Sirens'. I made it. After several blocks of walking in heels, I finally did it. The excruciating torture of the cold rain seeping through my clothing, and I did it. It was all worth it.  
When I opened the door, I noticed that the crowd of people were mainly gathered at the front except for a few people scattered amongst the bar. The lighting was dim, but everything had a blue hue to it. My attention gravitated from the decor of the club to the stage after a few gasps emitted from the crowd and I could tell you why. It was him.   
Jervis Tetch, my lifelong friend. The person I traveled over five blocks in heels and rain for. The one man I'd ever do that for. Even from this distance-and angle-I was still mesmerized by him. Everything about him, every single little detail. His wavy brown hair, his dark eyes that seemed to hold and remember the demons of every person he had met.   
It wasn't long before he disappeared from the stage. I was too late. I pushed through the crowd of people, keeping my head down. Occasionally, catching the attention of some rich snob. Next thing I knew, I was stumbling back after running into someone's back. I had no clue who I ran into, and I didn't necessarily care.  
"Sorry." I muttered while keeping my head down. I tried to continue my search for Jervis, but the person grabbed my wrist.   
"About what, Juno?" I looked up as fast as I could. I saw him, Jervis, smiling a beautiful, lopsided smile. My expression softened.  
"Bumping into you..." I trailed off, a smile forming on my face. I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He hugged me back. I could tell that he was shocked to see me here. Even though he was shocked, he smiled and pulled me next to him.   
"This is Juno, I hope you don't mind that I brought a date." He told the two women in front of us. One had short blonde hair, while the other had long black hair. One seemed intrigued while the other looked like she couldn't care less.  
I blush at his words. Although, I knew this wasn't his intentions and I most certainly was not his date, I was still overjoyed by this title. If I was his date, he wouldn't of left me at our hotel without my car.   
  "I'm Barbara and this..is Tabitha." The blonde introduced. I smiled.   
  "Nice to meet you." I said. Barbara touched my arm.  
  "You're soaked!" She exclaimed. I nodded slightly.  
  "I know, I had to walk here. It was raining." I explained. Barbara leaned back slightly.  
  "Oh. You would think you two would've come here together." She claimed. I glared subtly.  
  "What are you getting at?" I asked, my happy tone wavering.   
  "Well, if you two were together, wouldn't you have come here at the same time?" She questioned. I sighed, feeling the uncontrollable anger rising. I went to answer her with some stupid excuse, but Jervis cut me off.  
  "I had to be here earlier, she wasn't ready yet and she told me to go ahead." He told her. It wasn't true though, I wasn't supposed to be here.   
  I couldn't deny the frustration and threat I felt when I was around this woman. I felt like she was trying to get between Jervis and I. It couldn't have been a coincidence, all of her questioning, she was trying to get between us. I was convinced. Why else would she be questioning our relationship like that?  
  "Juno, when you're ready, I'll be at the hotel packing up. I've found a place for us." Jervis said before disappearing into the crowd. He managed to snap me out of my darkening thoughts. I looked over at Barbara, glaring one last time before following him out.   
  I ran up to my charcoal grey Volkswagen Beetle. Stopping at the drivers seat.  
"Can I drive?" I asked. He nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. It felt nice to actually drive back to the hotel instead of walking five blocks in heels to get there. He got out and I went to park the car. When I got back to the room, Jervis had already packed my things up.  
  "You already.." I trailed off. He nodded. I checked my bag and saw that he wrapped my "antique" up and placed it in the corner of my suitcase.   
  "I figured it was the least I could do. I saw how frustrated you were becoming with Ms. Kean." He explained. I smiled sweetly, still staring at my suitcase. Then I remembered.  
  "Where is this place you found anyway?" I asked. He picked up his bags and smiled at me.   
  "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

   What had we done to deserve this? Jervis had pulled up to this beautiful house. Hell, I wasn't comfortable calling it a house, it was more like a mansion. Although it was dark, I could still see the roses planted outside, and the windows were almost as wide as my arms when they're fully extended. I was completely in awe.  
  "Jervis!" I began, completely astounded and impressed. I had no clue how he could afford this. 'It couldn't hurt to ask..' I thought to myself as I tore my eyes away from the place. I stared at him, I couldn't help but think of how perfect he was and how lucky I was to be this close to him, but I couldn't get distracted by that.   
"How did you-? How much did they pay you tonight?" I inquired. He chuckled, showing his imperfect yet beautiful teeth.   
"Enough, I suppose." He answered. This answer should've been a red flag, but for some strange reason, it didn't alarm me. He parked the car and stared at the house.   
"Juno, do you have that phone I asked you to get a couple days ago?" He asked me. I squinted, trying to remember what he was asking for before it clicked.   
"Oh the-" I stopped as I rooted through my backpack. I pulled out a small, black flip phone.  
"The..untraceable one?" I asked. He nodded and took it out of my hands. I watched intensely as he dialed on the phone. Suddenly, millions of thoughts raced through my mind at once with only a few thoughts surfacing.   
Things like; who is he calling? Is it a woman? Does he not love me anymore? Before I could completely zone out, Jervis began to speak.   
"Lock sense away, awaken the rascal, when I say it is so..your home is my castle." He stopped. That was when I realized, he had hypnotized someone.   
"Go to the door." Next thing I knew, Jervis was closing the phone and getting out of the car. I took off my seatbelt and leaned over the compartment between the driver's and passenger's seat.   
"Yuki-I mean-Jervis?" I started. He bent down to look at me. He put one finger over his lips.  
"Stay here and stay quiet, I'm leaving the door open so we don't attract too much attention." He told me. I nodded before leaning back into my seat. I watched him make his way up the stone walkway and to the door.   
A man opened the door and let Jervis in. I sat there, bored and tired. It was around three in the morning, and I hadn't slept at all. I turned my head and closed my eyes.   
  An hour later, I woke up in a bed. I wasn't sure how I got there, all that I knew was that I felt a comforting warmth around me. I barely looked up before I saw that the comforter was at the edge of the bed.   
'The heat must be on.' I thought to myself as I went to turn the temperature down.   
"Juno. Please lay back down." Jervis mumbled tiredly. I looked back at him and I felt an overwhelming feeling of joy rush over me. He turned onto his side so he was facing me.  
"Please?" He asked. I looked down at myself. I was still in my red "date night" dress and tights.  
"Jervis, I have to change." I whispered. He slowly closed his eyes.  
"I can't go back to sleep without you." This statement caused me to stop dead in my tracks. A grin slowly made its way to my face and I clutched my pajama shorts to my chest. Quickly, I threw my pajamas on and climbed back into the soft, warm bed with Jervis. My heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around me. I settled into his embrace, curling up beneath the blankets and holding onto his hands which hung loosely over my shoulders. We fell asleep like that.  
I woke up to the sunlight beaming through the window. The curtains were left wide open from the night before. I finally got to see the colors of the room, it was nothing too bright or too dark. Just a regular beige with a brown molding. The sheets and blankets were white, like at a hotel. As I stared at the room, one thing seemed to completely slip past me, Jervis was gone.   
Once I realized this, I slipped out of bed almost immediately and began to pace. A jealous suspicion bubbled within, slowly tainting my-surely innocent at the time-thoughts. I wondered where he could be and how that was more important than staying for a little bit longer to say good morning to the woman he said he "couldn't sleep without."   
Tears started brimming in my eyes as I rushed to the door. I was going to find him. I was going to-civilly-talk to him. He needed to know how uncomfortable I am with him going off and not telling me.   
'What if it's that Barbara girl?' I thought to myself.   
'I love him more than she does though. Why would he leave me for her?' I stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at the dark wood.   
'Should I bring my "antique?"' I considered it only for a moment before realizing that it was not the time. I sat down on the first step, breaking out in tears. Had he stopped loving me? Did he ever love me? Was Barbara to blame for this distant behavior? I knew that I shouldn't of trusted her around Jervis.   
Just as I was about to loose faith and leave him once and for all-for this wasn't the first time he had done something like this-the door opened. I wiped away my tears and looked at the hallway below.   
"Jervis!" I shrieked. He jumped before looking up at me. He started up the stairs to greet me.  
"Where were you? Why were you-" I was cut off as he handed me a warm coffee cup.  
"Goji raspberry green tea." He stated. I let out laugh/sigh.   
"I was worrying for a moment. I thought you had left me!" I laughed. His face dropped and his joyful gaze softened into one of sadness.  
"Why would I ever do that, my dear?" He asked while placing his hand on my cheek lovingly. My heart melted at his loving action.   
"I don't know. I was stupid to think like that.." I trailed off, feeling a twinge of guilt for ever doubting him. I sat back down on the stairs, looking down at the cup in my hands. Jervis sat down next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders as a way to comfort me. I took a quick sip of my tea and looked up at him.  
"Thank you, Jervis." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head before looking away.   
"You wanted to know where I was, right?" He asked. I slowly looked up at him, my jealous thoughts returning. I nodded slowly while pursing my lips.   
"I hired James Gordon to find Alice." He stated simply while looking down. Relief washed over me as I smiled.  
"That's great Jervis!" I yelled while trying to be supportive. He smiled a small smile before looking up at me.  
"It's great to see that you want me to find my dear, sweet sister as much as I do." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jervis paced uneasily in the living room. From my angle on the stairs, the glow from the fireplace gave him a halo of light, finally allowing the world to line up with the way I saw him.   
We had at least five minutes before we had to leave for 'The Sirens' and ten minutes before Jervis's show started. He was nervous, I knew that, but it wasn't over the show.  
"Yuk-uh-Jervis, it'll be fine. I know that James will find her, from what I've heard, he used to be one of the best at the GCPD." I tried to calm him down, but this comment only caused him to glare over in my direction.  
"No. How can I trust anyone around her." He muttered. I walked down the last few steps and toward my distressed partner.   
"What? Could you repeat that just a little bit louder." I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, a pained, worried expression on his face.  
"I have my doubts." He said as he straightened up, brushing my hand off of his shoulder. I clutched at my hand, following him like a lost puppy.   
"Just..focus on the show." I suggested. He turned to look at me.  
"How can I do that when my sister is out there, lost, confused, scared..." He trailed off.   
"You never know, she might be just fine on her own. She might even be happier." I told him. He immediately grabbed my shoulders.  
"How could you say that?!" He shouted. I pursed my lips.  
"I'm sorry, Jervis. But hey, maybe she's miserable without us!" I happily stated. He smiled before grabbing the keys and taking my arm.   
Sometimes, I like to think that we are together. Although I know that we're not, he does make it seem like we are. It's a little misleading, even for me.   
Once we were in the car, I brought this up.  
"Jervis? Do you think we could..I don't know..ever be together?" I asked. Of course, he was outside the car, on the phone with James, and I began to doubt myself.  
"I shouldn't say that." I muttered.  
"Say what, Juno?" He asked me as he started the car. I shook my head.   
"Oh, nothing. It's..nothing." I said. He shrugged and we left for 'The Sirens'. The car ride was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Although I was feeling extremely conflicted, I would feel better when I looked at him.   
When we finally got there, Jervis rushed inside. I stayed behind, scolding myself for that stupid thought from earlier. I was stupid to think that this was the time to bring up a relationship.   
I eventually got out of the car to catch up with him. Once inside, Tabitha stopped me.  
"What's going on? He's freaking out." She asked. I looked down and nodded.  
"I know. He's been like this all night, and I kinda made it worse earlier. But don't worry, normally this doesn't carry onto the stage with him." I reassured her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I sat down at the bar and stared at Jervis, who seemed to have calmed down. I watched as he checked his phone, even from this far away, I could tell that there was a change in his demeanor.   
People started filing in and I zoned out. I couldn't help but wonder what was able to change his mood so easily. I didn't delve too deep into my darkest thoughts, as a matter of fact, I was quickly pulled out of them.   
"Hey, do you want to sit with me?" Tabitha had approached me. I nodded as I stood up. We sat down at a table right next to the bar. It had a little lamp in the middle of it.   
"I don't think I mentioned how nice this place was before." I complimented. She smiled. I immediately turned all of my attention to the stage where Jervis had stepped onto. Then I realized, I was sitting with Tabitha, but Barbara wasn't in sight. I didn't bother to ask where she was, I knew exactly where she was. My suspicions were confirmed when she stepped onto the stage. After Jervis had hypnotized her, he turned to the audience.  
"What would we like to see ms. Kean do? Physical feats? A trip into her psyche?" He asked. I sat there, lips pursed. I was holding back some..awful...suggestions.  
"She said we needed more whimsy." Tabitha shouted out. Jervis turned back to Barbara.   
"Barbara, when you wake up you will be madly in love with me. You will find me irresistible." He said. Tabitha shifted uncomfortably. My eyes widened out of rage and my breathing became uneven. She had already awoken by the time I focused on the show again.  
"Barbara, do you care for me?" He asked her. She nodded before slowly making her way over to him.  
"Yes." She answered.   
"Do you love me?" He inquired. She continued to walk towards him. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in before answering again.  
"Oh yes." She kissed him. Actually kissed him. The act had me turning red with anger. I knew that I couldn't trust that awful, awful woman. She was secretly in love with him and I knew it all along!   
  "But what if I cannot feel the same? What if I love another?" Jervis's words had rescued me from the darkest recesses of my mind. He turned to face the crowd.  
  "I'm sorry, Barbara my dear-" He was cut off by that succubus smashing a wine glass and holding it to his neck. My eyes widened out of anger and fear and I started toward the stage before being stopped.   
  "It'll be fine." A voice from behind me reassured. I looked to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a green classy dress with a low neckline and had a subtle purple lipstick on. She pointed to the stage.  
  "Look." Jervis was bowing and making his way off of the stage. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to the woman.  
  "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I would've but you looked like you were going to kill someone. I'm Julia Vance." She introduced. I shook her hand.  
"Juno Sanford." I told her. She smiled.   
"Are you two..a thing or something?" She asked. My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face.  
"Oh, no..we're just..um. I wish..no. We're just friends." I stumbled on my words. She giggled at my embarrassment.   
"Whatever you say." She said while crossing her arms.   
"Haven't I seen you before?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"I don't think so." She responded. I was searching my thoughts and memories, I knew I had seen her before.   
"Aren't you the new mayor candidate's girlfriend or something? I saw you with him in the newspaper." I said. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said with a somber tone. I arched an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Someone doesn't seem happy." I stated. She looked at me nervously.  
"N-no. I'm perfectly fine. Livin' the dream. I get to live in his mansion, he's a great guy." She stopped and sighed. I placed a hand on her pale shoulder. I leaned into her ear.  
"But he doesn't pay attention to you.." I whispered. She sighed again.   
"I shouldn't be discussing my love life with someone who is-clearly-in love with her best friend." She looked down.  
"Look, you'll lose him if you don't let him know. Trust me." She suggested before leaving. I glared. What did she mean by that? Was she trying to steal him too?   
Jervis had pulled me out of my thoughts as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"He's here." He told me. I nodded and followed him to the front of the club. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. I was thinking about what miss Vance said.   
'I'll lose him?' I thought to myself as I mindlessly followed Jervis. We were on the roof and they went back to talking about Alice.   
"Do you hear my watch ticking Mr. Gordon?" Jervis inquired. Gordon looked down at the watch then back at Jervis.  
"Yes." He answered gruffly.   
"The way it's ticking..it synchronizes with your heartbeat." Jervis says. Jim looks up at him again.  
"Are you asleep, Jim?" Jervis asks.   
"Yes." This is where I zoned out again. Miss Vance had been on my mind ever since our conversation. While I will admit, she is rather enchanting, her words had gotten under my skin.  
"When I count to ten, you will simply walk off of the ledge." I rushed over to Jervis, who was currently commanding the ex-cop to kill himself.  
"Oh, Jervis! Make him do a flip!" I pleaded. Jervis chuckled and started counting. Then, out of nowhere, a familiar face had came into our lives again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I turned around to face her.  
"Alice?"


	4. Chapter 4

There she was. After all this time searching for her and she came to us. I'd never seen Jervis change his mood so quickly in my life.   
  "Alice..at last I have found you!" He exclaimed happily. She pointed the gun at him, although she tried to seem strong, her expression showed how terrified she was. I clutched at my skirt angrily.  
  "Tell that man to get down." She told him. He stepped towards her and she seemed to grip the gun tighter.  
  "Mister, get down!" She yelled at Jim.  
  "He can't hear you. Now-" As he stepped closer to her she threatened to shoot. I timidly followed Jervis.  
  "Don't come near me!" She shouted. Jervis paused, looking genuinely confused.  
  "But why would you come here if you didn't want to talk?" He asked. I awkwardly stood behind him, watching this drama unfold.  
  "You're a monster." She insulted. I gripped my skirt tighter. The nerve she had tonight. He was just trying to reunite with her, his only family! She had the nerve to claim he was a monster.   
  "But Alice, I love you." She shot at him and barley missed. He quickly ran off as she continued to shoot at him, I stupidly followed. A bullet had hit my left leg. I fell and felt at the wound, blood coated the two fingers I used.   
  Shakily, I stood up and slowly made my way to the door leading to the stairway.  
  "Juno?" She asked as she leaned down next to Jim. I looked back only for a moment to glare at her.   
  Later that night, I finally found Jervis who was busy desperately trying to fix his coat. I slowly approached him, when I reached him, I turned him around to face me. I was enraged.  
  "You left me!" I shouted. I couldn't believe that he left me to walk home with a wounded leg. I moved my skirt up to show him what happened.  
  "It could've been worse! I followed you and you left me there!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened as he stared at my leg. Next thing I knew, I was caught in a tight and loving embrace.   
  "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, but I wasn't sure if she was following me. I'll help you with that." He apologized. I looked away, still a little upset with him. But I realized that my petty grievances weren't as important as getting this bullet out of my leg.  
  "Fine." I said as I crossed my arms. He lead me into the bathroom, allowing me to lean on him as we ascended the stairs. There didn't seem to be a downstairs bathroom.   
  He seated me on the counter before searching the cabinets for supplies. He handed me a balled up dark blue washcloth and dug tweezers out of one of the drawers.  
  "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked as I held up the washcloth.   
  "Bite into it." He said as he placed the tweezers above my wound. I quickly did as he said, realizing that he was going to take the bullet out. I took a quick, deep breath.  
  The pain I felt as he plunged the tweezers into my bullet wound was unbearable and caused me to scream at the top of my lungs. I could already tell that if it weren't muffled by the washcloth in my mouth, it would've been such a bloodcurdling scream that people could easily believe there was a murder taking place here.   
  I clutched at the counter and breathed heavily. Tears were streaming down my face and dripping off of my jawline. Jervis pulled the bullet out, holding it up and examining it. He then pulled out some rubbing alcohol and bandages. The alcohol stung. It stung so badly, in fact, that I screamed out. Again. He was already wrapping it up by the time I realized he wasn't cleaning it anymore.   
  He helped me off of the counter and down the stairs, back into the living room. I examined his coat to see what he had fixed already. The stitch work was quite messy and I couldn't help but bring it up.  
  "Yukki..I mean-Jervis...I'm sorry. About Alice. C-can I try to fix this..th-this clearly isn't something you're good at." I asked. He nodded and handed me some scissors. I undid the messy stitches and began to fix his coat. It wasn't too hard because the bullet didn't make too big of a hole. I was handing it back to him in no time.   
I slowly made my way back to the staircase. Jervis rushed to my side, letting me lean on him again.  
"Here, let me carry you." He offered. I blushed as he lifted me bridal style. My heart fluttered and my breathing became shallow as I nestled into the crook of his neck. This bliss was quickly taken away from me as he gently laid me on the bed.   
"I wish I could see you like that more often." I commented as he undid his bow tie and a button on his shirt. He slid his gloves off and sat on the bed, looking down at my leg.   
"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and laid next to me. I didn't get to see him next to me often, I could always tell he was there, though.   
I curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head before speaking.  
"Remember when we were younger..and I made that promise to you?" He asked. Out of all the important and broken promises he had made, there was only one that stood out.  
"If this, you know, finding Alice thing..doesn't work out. It'll be the last time before I give up. And I want to fulfill that promise. After all of this is over, I'll do it." He promised. After all these years, and he's finally going to do it. I immediately lurched up and locked lips with him.   
It was full of passion and built up feelings of need, jealousy, and love. He slowly pulled me on top of him, his hand trailing down my back before resting just before my butt. I ignored the pain I felt in my leg. I gently bit his lip before pulling away. I sat up and looked down at him.  
"I love you, Jervis." I told him with a small smile. He held onto my hand.  
"I know. I've been able to tell since we met. It was the way you looked at me." He answered. I moved my right leg as I laid next to him, my hand resting on his chest.   
"In that case, I can't wait until this is over." I said happily. I sat up again and unzipped the back of my dress. I leaned over to grab my tank top. As soon as I got my dress off, I put on my tank top and laid back down with him.   
"Will we stay in Gotham when it's over?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Maybe." He answered. I smiled as I closed my eyes.   
The next morning, I woke up and he was gone. In his place was a bouquet of yellow roses and a note which read;  
I'm sorry about your leg, my dear. I still feel like it was my fault this happened to you.  
I must apologize about the flowers, I feared I would lose my head because they weren't red.   
Although, they should brighten your day even though the sky is grey.   
I love you, my dear.  
-Jervis  
It was the sweetest thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I wasn't even mad that he wasn't there! I got out of bed and slowly made my way down the stairs. That gesture probably made my day.   
Jervis was seated in the living room, quietly sipping his tea as he read the newspaper. I leaned over the back of the chair to greet him.  
"Morning." I stated happily. He turned to look at me before placing his tea cup and saucer down along with the newspaper.   
"You seem to be better this morning." He commented. I nodded slightly. My leg still hurt, but not as badly as yesterday. I limped over to the couch and sat down, I never stopped looking at him though.   
  "Did you mean everything you said last night?" I asked. He looked at me seriously.   
  "Did you?" He inquired. I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded.   
  "Of course I did! Why would I lie about something like this?" I answered loudly. He smiled.  
  "There's your answer.." He trailed off. I looked down at the bandages around my thigh. I then looked back up at Jervis, who looked like he was uncomfortable and upset.   
  "It wasn't your fault." I reassured meekly. His eyes darted away from mine and I looked back down. This was basically what had happened all day. Awkward silences as he mentally yelled at himself for what had happened to my leg....  
  .......or was he?


	5. Chapter 5

It was three o'clock and I was getting sick of staying inside. My leg was feeling much better after I washed it and changed the bandages, so I decided to go out. I figured I would go downtown to the library then to the lake to take pictures of the ducks.   
  The sky looked like it could open up at any moment, so I made sure to bring my panda umbrella. That umbrella was my prized possession!   
  Just as I had predicted, it started drizzling. I opened my umbrella so I was prepared for when it started down pouring. Of course, a gust of wind had blown my umbrella out of my loosely wrapped hands. I gasped before running after it.   
  "Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. The person moved my umbrella from their face. It was the woman from the club, Julia Vance.  
  "Next time, hold on just a little tighter..please." She scolded as she handed it back to me. I held it over my head and the rain began to pour down. I smiled shyly as I held it out slightly.   
  "You're gonna get wet if you don't get under here." I told her. She rolled her eyes before ducking underneath my umbrella.  
  "Better?" I asked cheerfully. Julia didn't answer, she only sighed before asking if we could get going.  
"Let's go to my car..we could drive to wherever it is you want to go." I offered. She nodded and together, we walked through the quickly forming puddles and mud. By the time I had reached the car, my stocking-clad legs were soaked.  
"I'll drive! Where do ya have to go?" I inquired. She sighed sullenly. She seemed to be upset, extremely upset. I sat there waiting for an answer, but that was when she turned to me and I saw the look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, crying into my shoulder.  
"Anywhere." She muttered into my ear. I gradually returned the embrace, confused and becoming mutually saddened.   
"Anywhere but where Oswald is.." She cried. I let go and pushed her off of me gently. Her eyes had become red and puffy from crying.   
"W-what happened?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to pry into her business if she didn't want me to find out. She held onto her hand and looked down before speaking.  
"I just made a huge mistake. He's been ignoring me. You were right. You helped me realize how much I needed to find someone new. And last night, Edward came back. I-I talked to him. One thing lead to another, and..I cheated on Oswald. I can't go back there!" She explained hysterically crying. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Why can't you go back? How would he know you-um-slept with this Edward guy?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"When I woke up this morning..he was gone. For all I know he could've told Oswald by now." She told me. I smiled.  
"Oh well, I guess you have no where else to go but my place!" I said happily. She nodded slightly and stared at the rain splattering on the windshield.   
As I started down the road to my house, I couldn't help but think about how this was affecting her. She seemed so upset, distraught. I took a sharp turn because I realized that I had forgotten to go to the library. When I got to a light I turned to her.  
"It'll be fine." I tried to reassure her. I finally reached the library. When I found I parking spot, I turned to her.  
"Do you wanna come in with me?" I asked. She nodded and got out. The library was almost empty, except for two blonde women. One with platinum blonde hair and another with strawberry blonde hair in ponytails. The one with platinum blonde hair seemed to be the librarian while the other was reading a newspaper article on 'The Maniax.' Whatever that was. I'm not caught up on everything that went on in Gotham. Jervis was only paying attention to what had been going on in Indian Hill and didn't update me on anything else.  
"I'll be back. I just gotta pick something up." I told Julia who seemed to be focused on the strawberry blonde. I approached the supposed librarian.   
"Excuse me? Miss?" I asked. She turned around.  
"Y-yes?" She asked. I smiled and continued one with me question.  
"Does this library have 'Alice's adventures in wonderland?'" I asked. She nodded and pointed at a section in the back corner. I walked over there to find it.   
When I returned with the book, the girl with the ponytails was at the counter, bugging the librarian.   
"Are ya sure I can't keep this? I'll pay ya!" She offered. The woman rolled her eyes.  
"For the last time no! It's apart of the reference section, no one can take those." The librarian explained. The ponytailed girl huffed and turned around.   
"Move." She muttered grumpily. I crossed my arms while putting the book on the counter. I pulled out my library card which I had since ninth grade.  
"Excuse me?" The girl turned around with a seemingly sarcastic smile.  
"I'm so sorry! I have places to be loli!" She said sarcastically with over the top hand gestures. I glared and poked at her shoulder.  
"Look you little-"   
"Harleen.." Julia muttered as she separated the girl and I.   
"She meant no harm. You were being rude." She scolded. I scoffed as I grabbed the book and walked away. Before leaving, I stopped and looked back.  
  "Harleen..is it? I don't think you're a bad person..just having a really bad day. I forgive you." I said before leaving. Julia rushed to my side.  
  "Do you know her?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed. She nodded and smiled slightly.  
  "She's the sweetest kid when you get to know her." She told me. I rolled my eyes. Secretly, I hoped to never see her again. I took the book out of my bag and smiled.  
  "Jervis'll be so happy that I got this." I stated happily. I opened the car door and started it up. I looked over at Julia.  
  "Are you sure you don't want to go back? I'm pretty sure Jervis will be mad if I bring a total stranger to our place." I asked as I pulled out of the parking spot. She nodded. This was the normally calm and cool about everything girl I had met the other night...and she was actually worrying. Caring. I sighed.  
  This just didn't seem like her. I knew that something was up. I was smarter than to ask, I had terrible experiences with that in the past, so I didn't. I just kept driving.   
"I mean...if you didn't care about him you wouldn't be hiding. In my opinion, you should tell him what happened. Be honest." I told her. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing and perfectly framing her face.  
  "And risk getting killed? No thank you." She said. I sighed before shrugging slightly.  
  "Well, I tried. My best feature, in my opinion, is how honest I am with the person I love." I said. She smiled and went to go say something back, but I cut her off.  
  "Ah! I love this song!" I shouted as I turned the radio up.  
  "You got your keys, but where ya goin'? The third degree..just isn't workin' cause ya walked without askin' me to go and if I followed ya home would you be alone?  
  I'm three steps from the edge woah don't push me over it,   
  Don't ya know don't ya know  
  Every girl is capable of murder, if ya hurt her  
  Watch out you don't push me any further, any further!  
  You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun!  
  This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her!" I sang along. Julia turned the radio down and turned to look at me.  
  "This definitely seems like a song you would like..but about what you said..you don't have any secrets between the two of you?" She asked. I shook my head.   
  "Nope. The only secret I had was the..ehem..love one. But I told him last night so..boom!" I told her. She looked at me with such intensity, it felt almost as if she were trying to read my thoughts.  
  "What about him?" She asked. I stopped singing under my breath and thought about it. Did he have any secrets? Was he keeping things I should know away from me? Was she trying to get under my skin to break us up.   
  "I-I'm not sure..I've never talked to him about it." I stated.   
  "Well, at least you're honest." She looked out the window.   
  "Hey, you could turn the windshield wipers off, it's stopped raining." She told me. I perked up. Maybe I was going to get to do what I wanted today. After a few moments of contemplating whether I should go or not, I eventually decided against it. Julia had been through enough today and I wasn't going to drag her off to another place where Oswald could be lurking.   
  "Let's go home." I said to her, before making a u-turn.


	6. Chapter 6

Quietly, I snuck Julia into the house. She took everything in and her jaw dropped at the inside. I went up the stairs, having her follow me down the hallway.  
  "The guest room is here. Just stay quiet." I whispered. She nodded and slinked away. I sighed and made my way down stairs. I went into the living room, thinking Jervis would be in there. He wasn't.   
  "Jervis?!" I shouted. Next thing I knew, our bedroom door was being opened and my dearest Jervis began making his way down the stairs.   
  "You were gone almost all day. Where were you?" He asked, sounding worried. I smiled widely and dug in my bag. I held out the book, waiting for a reaction.  
  "I know that you left your only copy with Alice, so I decided to pick one up at the library for you! I have to wait until I have enough money to actually buy it, sorry." I stated. He grabbed the book from my hands and grinned as he flipped through the old looking pages.   
  "This is perfect." He muttered. He stopped at an illustration of the tea party for a few moments before closing it and hugging me. I returned the hug happily.   
  "Thank you, Juno. I wanted to tell you that I'm looking for a place-"  
  "Another one? We just settled in, I thought you said-"  
  "No. Not like that. That is where we'll meet with Alice." He explained. I mouthed an 'oh' and let him continue.  
  "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" He offered. I nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  "Let me grab my coat..will I need..'antique?'" I asked. He shook his head.  
  "No. I should have everything covered." He told me as he revealed the top of his pocket watch. I smiled and ran up the stairs. At the end of the hallway was the guest room where Julia was, I decided to tell her that we were leaving and the house would be hers.  
  I softly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I ran to the railing.  
  "Go to the car and wait, I have to find my coat." I told him. He nodded and left. I ran back to the guest bedroom door.  
  "Open the damn door." I muttered darkly. Julia peeked her head out of the door to check if I was alone.   
  "We're leaving for a little bit. The house is yours until we get back. See ya later!" I said. I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs to get to my car. Jervis was already sitting in the drivers seat and-for once-he didn't leave without me.   
  I jumped into the passenger's seat and looked at him. He started the car up and we made our way down the street.   
  By the time we had reached the place, my leg began to ache again. I was becoming tired. We got out of the car and entered the building, it was creepy. So creepy that it gave me chills, and I loved it. I clutched onto Jervis's arm, not out of fear, but out of-what I would consider-a strange state of arousal.   
   He smiled and held onto my hand tightly. An older man walked up to us. He wore glasses and a hat. Jervis let go of my hand and approached the man.  
  "Hello, my name is Jervis Tetch. I was here to invest in this place." He introduced while looking around. The man nodded and let us look around for a few moments. We didn't move, just looked.  
  "I was hoping to get about...30,000 for this place. Maybe a bit more." The man said. Jervis looked down and chuckled.  
  "Ah, well, I was hoping for..free." Jervis stated. The man laughed at Jervis's answer.  
  "That's funny." The man said after wiping a tear away. I glared and stepped forward, but Jervis held me back.  
  "I'm afraid I was not joking. Now, listen to my watch. The way it's ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat. Look into my eyes, not above them, not around them, but deep into their centers." He began. He had this place, it was official. This man was completely under his control.   
  Jervis walked past the hypnotized man, I followed him to look around. This place was dark and dusty, rusty. We circled around past the old carousel.  
  "It's perfect!" Jervis exclaimed excitedly. I wandered off after he said that. There was a rusty, jagged pole sticking out of the ground. It seemed rather hazardous, but no one would get up high enough to actually get hurt by it, right? Jervis had come back from around the boxes, blood splattered on his legs. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear.  
  "I told you I had it taken care of." He whispered. I smiled and turned around to face him, placing my hands on his shoulders.   
  "Good, so we have the place?" I asked. He nodded and I giggled before standing slightly on my tippy toes to kiss him. He lead me up to a small wooden room with several boxes. There was a poorly boarded up space with what seemed like a sheet dangling over one of the corners. I walked up to it and looked down, that's when I saw the jagged pole again. I tinge of worry surged throughout me.  
  "J-Jervis?" I called. He walked over to me.  
  "Do you think this is safe?" I asked, worriedly. His face seemed calm as he inspected the area. He pushed gently on the boards and retracted his hand when it creaked.   
  "No, but no one will come over here.." He told me. I closed my eyes and sighed before nodding. He took my hand.   
  "Come, we must not be late." He said. I giggled at this and followed him down the stairs and to my car again. He got into the drivers seat and I, the passenger's seat.   
  "Are we going home now?" I asked. He nodded, smiling widely.   
  "Tomorrow is a big day, I would hate for us to be tired." He stated. I looked at the clock, it was only seven thirty. I stared at it confusedly, why would we be tired if it were seven thirty. We were home sooner than I realized.   
  Jervis placed a gloved hand on my cheek and made me look at him. He swiftly pressed his lips to mine. I stared at him for a few seconds before kissing back, tangling my hands in his brown, wavy locks.  
  My heart fluttered and sank as he pulled away and stared at me. I was unsure of why he did that. Next thing I knew, I was still in the car, alone. I sighed, I should have known he was going to do that.   
  Entering the house in a sullen mood, I noticed one thing..the guest room was open.   
  I rushed up the stairs and saw that it was empty. I panicked. What if Jervis had found her? Was she dead? Why wasn't there any blood or something? Did he hypnotize her?   
  Through all my panicking, I noticed a note. It was on a torn piece of paper. I picked it up and traced my finger along the torn sides of the half sheet of paper as I read it.  
  Hey, I'll be out for a bit. I have to sneak into Ozzy's place and get my stuff. I know that you're nervous now..but hey, have faith in me!   
  -Julia  
  I smiled out of relief. I was happy to know she was okay. I then folded the note and placed it in my jacket pocket before leaving the room. I started down the hallway to my room, I was beginning to become tired and I wanted to change out of my clothes.   
  I took out my white tank top with red pajama shorts and slid out of my red, frilled skirt. I began to unbutton my white dress shirt but stopped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around and placed my hands on Jervis's shoulders. I knew it was him when that happened though, who else could it be? I slipped out of his grasp and walked over to the bed, where my pajamas were. He followed me.  
  "Can I please get changed?" I asked as I grabbed my tank top. I wasn't used to him being so affectionate towards me, it was quite shocking.   
  "Just so you could take it off again? Wouldn't you rather not?" He whispered. I arched an eyebrow. That could mean one of two things, and I soon had my answer.   
  Jervis had pinned me down to the bed, showering me in kisses as he undid my buttons. One by one, our clothing was removed, and I had the night of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I woke up next to a sleeping Jervis. This had been the first time I had woken up with him next to me in months. I smiled as I curled up under the blankets, burying my face in the pillows as memories from the night before flooded my mind.   
  If I were to tell anyone, it would seem rather embarrassing, but I didn't plan on telling anyone. This was something that concerned Jervis and myself and I doubt he would ever be open about the relationship we have. That is, if there is any relationship.   
  I eventually sat up, allowing the thin, white sheet to fall from my chest and pool around my legs. I realized that Julia was most likely here now, it was morning. She had refused to stay at Oswald's, so she had to be here.   
  I grabbed my red, satin pajama shirt that was carelessly draped over the end of the bed and slid my arms into the sleeves. As I began to button it up, the top button had snapped off as I put it through the hole. I sighed as I clutched at the two loose sides which were showing off too much cleavage for my comfort. Even if we were inside and alone. I then searched for my black panties, which I was sure they were on the foot of the bed last. I looked on the floor, where they could have easily been knocked onto, before eventually finding them underneath the sheets and sliding them back on.  
  Before I made my way down the hall, I left a kiss on Jervis's cheek, causing him to stir in his sleep. I crept away, taking extra caution not to wake my beloved. Hence the open door to our room.   
I made my way to the room at the end of the hallway. I turned the nob to Julia's door, and to nobody's surprise, it was locked.  
"Good girl." I muttered as I flipped the end of the maroon hallway rug to acquire the skeleton key. I unlocked her door and noticed that she was awake. She had been on the other side of the bed, lying on her stomach.   
"Hi." I greeted. She looked up slowly, a terrified expression on her face that eventually melted into one of relief. She got up and straightened herself up before speaking.  
"Close the damn door." She told me. I gasped and did as she said. She sighed and sat down on the bed. I blinked as I stared at her open window, the navy blue curtains dancing with the lazy breeze that blew throughout the room.   
"Is that how you got in and out?" I asked her as I shut her window. She nodded before making a face. I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips.   
"What's that about?" I inquired while pointing at her. She shook her head with a sigh.   
"I got back around 11:30 last night. Maybe next time, you should try your best to stay quiet. Tell your boyfriend too." She told me with a smirk. My eyes widened and my face burned with what felt like the raging fires of hell. I felt extremely embarrassed, I couldn't move. My mouth was moving but the words weren't coming out, it was all a jumble of sounds and stuttering.   
"Hey, it's fine. When you're feelin' that much at the same time, I guess you can't help it. I've been there." She tried to comfort me, but I stood there, arms still crossed, face still burning with blush.  
"Why are you telling me..let's just drop the subject." I said. She shrugged and laid back, tucking her hands behind her head. We sat there in a comfortable silence that continued for minutes.  
"I saw Ozzy last night. He didn't see me though." She told me. I looked down at her confusedly. She sat up, chuckling.  
"He's turned orange!" She laughed. I cringed slightly at her volume and at her statement.   
"That doesn't sound healthy." I told her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, still laughing loudly. I wasn't sure whether to stop her or to laugh along side her. It was quite funny, now that I think about it.   
"It was a spray tan!" She exclaimed. I chuckled to myself.   
"Surely you jest." I stated. She shook her head, a smile on her face.  
"He was talking with-" She stopped abruptly and stared at the wall with wide eyes. I followed her gaze and found nothing there. I waved my hand in front of her terrified face.  
"With..with who?" I inquired. She didn't say anything else, just got up and grabbed her bags.   
"I'm gonna fix this." She muttered as she opened the window. I jumped off of her bed and rushed to the window.  
"No!" I shouted, trying to stop her with my mere words. I knew that words would not help, for she was already in the windowsill. By the time I actually got to the windowsill, she was walking along the tree branch that extended to the window. I wasn't going to follow her.  
"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned to me.  
"I have to go back, Juno. This is just gonna get worse if I don't go back." She explained before jumping off of the tree. I leaned out the window as I watched her run across the grass and over the fence. I shook my head with a small smile on my face as I left the guest room. I knew that I was going to see her again. She seemed to be in a bit of trouble and I couldn't help but wonder if it were like this all the time for her.   
  I closed the door and made my way down stairs.   
   -------Timeskip----------

  Jervis and I drove to an old wrestling training building. I was unsure of why we were there, but I didn't bother to ask. As he got out of the car, I followed him into the old building. There were five men in red, black, and white striped wrestling uniforms.   
As Jervis walked in, clapping slowly and speaking, I kept close to him. I was extremely vigilant. The place was dimly lit, the only light seemed to be coming from the door and a single, dangling spotlight above the ring. Not to mention the numerous puddles everywhere, which had to be a safety hazard. He stopped a few feet before the ring and the two men who were wrestling stopped as they all gathered around, intrigued by Jervis's presence.  
"And you are?" One of the masked wrestlers asked. I glared slightly. It wasn't intentional of course, I just wanted to seem slightly intimidating.  
"Jervis Tetch. I have a job that suits your particular skills. My sister has been taken by the GCPD. I need you to help me get her back." He told them. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I was already bored of this conversation. One of the men in a white and red striped wrestler uniform took off his mask and looked at Jervis with disbelief and bewilderment.  
"You want us to break someone out of the GCPD?" The man asked.   
"Not 'someone'..my sister. I assumed someone like yourselves understood the bond of family." I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to guilt them into this, before using his last resort. I smirked at this.  
"What's in it for us?" The same man inquired. Jervis looked up at one of the masked men in red and black. He pointed up with a smirk.  
"Does he..ever speak?" He inquired. The man removed his mask, revealing a less than angered face. I glared up, feeling like he was being a bit hostile toward us. Jervis reaches into his pocket as he begins to speak.  
"Regardless, if you would do me the courtesy of listening to me I think you would find me to be...quite persuasive." Jervis tells them as he holds his pocket watch open, the ticking being quite audible from every corner of the building.   
The men had a blank stare as Jervis began to hypnotize them. I picked up my bag off of one of the only dry spots on the floor. Luckily, it was big enough to hide my 'antique.'   
I placed a hand on Jervis's shoulder and whispered to him.  
"I'll be in the car." I told him before leaving. I sat in the passenger's seat, staring down at my notebook, which held my numerous writings. Most of it consisted of descriptions of Jervis at different points in the day, but others contained tales of friendship that blossomed into something more. See a pattern yet?   
  I wasn't sure whether I should keep the notebook or lock it away, bury it.


	8. Chapter 8

  "Jervis... where are we going?" I inquired nervously. He simply smiled and shook his head.  
   "You'll see..." He muttered, almost as if he were talking to himself instead of replying to me. I sighed and turned my gaze away from him, out the window of the "borrowed" van. I knew what we were doing, but in all honesty, I wanted to go home. My leg started hurting about an hour ago and I knew that I had to rest it. But no. We  **had** to go get Alice now. Did he even care that my leg was still wounded?   
  He parked the van in the alley behind the GCPD, grabbing his pocket watch and checking the time.   
  "Soon, Alice, soon." He muttered again. I pursed my lips and grabbed  _'Antique.'_ I don't think I've officially introduced my weapon of choice… antique is my ax. While yes, in this situation an ax would be useless, but you never know when I might need to take a hostage for Jervis. The large building came into view; Jervis had parked the van in the alley next to it, hiding us in plain sight. I pouted as I turned to him.

  “Can I stay in the car?” I asked impatiently. He looked at me with wide, confused eyes.

  “So you don’t want to see my sister and your old friend?” He asked. Guilt had set in and I shook my head.

  “Forget I asked.” I answered lowly. We got out of the car, thee Tweeds following behind us. I didn’t say a word. He handed one of them a tape recorder, giving them explicit directions to play it once inside. I clutched onto Antique’s handle, wanting to swing it at random, but held back. Not only did I not want to be here, but I was bored. Very, very bored. My directions were the same as usual. ‘Stay by me.’ He would tell me, leading me to believe he actually cared for my safety. In reality, however, I was his last resort if things were to go wrong. Take out as many people as possible while he got away with her, give my life if I had to. I didn’t want to have to do that. I wanted to stay with him, but if it meant he would live, I’d gladly take another bullet.

  Inside the dim-lit building, people were rushing around. Cops, witnesses, you name it. Some cops sat at desks while numerous secretaries approached them with papers. Most of the noise there was composed of shuffling papers, walking, and the low roar of voices. One of the Tweeds placed the recorder on the desk and hit play, while another stood on a desk and acted as if he were trying to get them riled up. Circus noises filled the intercoms and silenced the main room. It wasn’t too long before Jervis’s voice overpowered the music.

  The Tweeds began to attack people, as a diversion, giving Jervis and I enough time to get to the back of the GCPD. From afar, you could see the door to the interrogation room open slightly, that’s when Jervis sped up. I followed his actions, picking up my pace as well. I kept my gaze down, however, trying to avoid Alice’s gaze when she sees us both once again. Based off of what happened the other night, I don’t think she really wants to see us, but if I even hint at this in the slightest, Jervis would get mad at me and not talk to me for the rest of the night.  Jervis cut off Jim’s path, Alice cowering behind the ex-cop.

  “Hello, sis.” He greeted calmly. Jim pointed his gun at Jervis, making me feel uneasy. I brought Antique up, clutching the handle in both hands now. Alice moved back farther.

  “You both know you can’t kill me.” Jervis taunted, smirking slightly. I moved forward to take my rightful place next to him.

  “Not until I remove that nagging little impulse I planted.” He was now full-on smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking that maybe he was referring to me when he said that they couldn’t kill him, now I felt stupid and disappointed.

  “Turn around. Hands in the air.” Jim instructed. Jervis did so, but I stayed put. I had to be ready. He looked at me, pointing the gun at me.

  “Put the ax down.” He commanded. I was about to say something but Jervis had interrupted, simply dangling his pocket watch. Jim visibly tensed at this, his eyes looking to the side, where Alice hid in the corner.

  “Alice, go.” Jim told her. She didn’t hesitate, running off as soon as those words left his mouth. I wasn’t sure what to do. Did I go after her? Did I stay with Jervis? Jervis smiled, there was an echoed thud from within the room followed by Alice saying ‘no.’ I looked behind me to see that the Tweeds had caught her.

 “Goodbye, Mr. Gordon.” He stated simply as Jim began to turn the gun on himself. Jervis turned.

  “I doubt I’ll be seeing you again.” He said as we began to walk off. Alice was struggling with the two Tweeds who were left, saying things like ‘let me go’ and ‘get off of me.’ I sighed as I watched them take her outside, she was still screaming for Jim to save her. They put her into the van, allowing Jervis and I to climb into the back with her as the two Tweeds took the driver and passenger seats. I sat next to Alice while Jervis sat across from her, he dug into one of the bags next to him, I had no clue what was in it, and he didn’t show us what it was. As soon as he realized that it was in there, he simply stared at us with a smile. I had put on a fake smile, trying to be supportive.

  “Isn’t this wonderful, Juno? We have Alice back! It’ll be just like old times.” My smile faded at this as I remembered what it was like with Alice. It was nothing like the past couple weeks. Back then I was friendzoned, hell, it might have even been worse than that. We had finally established that we wanted something more and it wasn’t just me. We were going to be together… and he wanted to go back to the way things were? There was an instant heavy feeling from within my chest and my eyes filled with tears. Maybe we weren’t meant to be.

  It didn’t take long for us to get to the abandoned, in-door amusement park. Jervis got out first before the Tweeds dragged Alice out of the van, I sat there for a few moments trying to regain my composure. As I finally entered the building, I heard yelling.

  “I’m not changing in front of you!” I recognized her voice and rushed up the stairs. Jervis held out a blue frilled dress with a frilled apron. I realized what he was trying to do. I grabbed the dress from him and looked over at her with a sympathetic smile.

 “Jervis, you need to give her space. If you don’t want her to escape, I’ll stay. But you seriously can’t expect her to change in front of two mysterious men.” I told him. He nodded with a sigh, turning around and making his way down the stair, the Tweeds not far behind. I sighed, dropping my hands, the dress barely skimming the ground. I then approached Alice, who stood in the corner of the room.

  “Please.” I uttered. She stepped forward, slowly approaching me.

  “Why are you helping him? After all the things he did to you-“

  “What did he do to me? Why do you assume he did something to me? I made this decision on my own, I wanted to help him.” I snapped. She backed away slightly. I was losing it again, I placed Antique on the table, being careful not to knock over any of the teacups or teapots.

  “What I meant to say was that I have my own free will, I can do whatever I want and it was my choice to help him.” I stated calmly, my eyes closed, the dress clutched in my hands tightly. I looked over at her once more, she took the dress out of my hands and began to undress, I turned around of course.

  “He’s manipulating you.” She said. My jaw tightened as I gnawed at the inside of my cheek.

  “What makes you think that?” I inquired in a snarky tone.

  “He’s been leading you on. I see the way you look at him. There’s no way he can’t see it, too.” She told me. At this point the tears had started and I couldn’t control the shakiness of my voice.

  “He loves me.” I told her. She shook her head, reaching for the white tights on the chair.

  “He wants you to think he does.” She pushed. I turned around not caring if she was dressed or not. I pointed an accusing finger at her.

  “What do you know? Huh? For all I know, you could be trying to get between us!” I accused. She stared at me, a bewildered look on her face.

  “I’m trying to help you, Juno. He’ll just hurt you in the end.” She looked away, grabbing the dress and pulling it over her head. I was fuming, he wouldn’t dare try to hurt me, he promised. But curiosity got the best of me.

  “What do you mean?” I asked cautiously, genuinely interested. She sighed, sitting down on the chair near the clock in the front of the room.

  “He never told you about what he did to me?” She asked. I shook my head. She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

  “He used to fill my head with these thoughts…” She trailed off. I pulled up a chair from the other side and sat down, leaning forward, quite interested in her story.

  “Awful thoughts. Things he shouldn’t have been thinking of.” I was still lost, but I was sure she’d continue.

  “Juno… you don’t get it, do you?” She asked bluntly. I shook my head. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, telling me the things he’d try to get her to do. My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously.

  “He would never.” I said in a tone barely above a whisper. She arched an eyebrow.

 “You’re lying!” I accused, raising my voice again as I jumped to my feet, the chair falling to the ground with a loud thump.

  “You sound just like him.” She said in a disappointed tone. I blinked back tears.

  “Why would he…” I trailed off, trying to process this new information. She simply shook her head. As if on cue, Jervis walked back into the room, rope in hand. I took shallow breaths as I watched him walk across the room.

  “You even got her to sit down, I am so proud of you, Juno!” He exclaimed. I looked over at Alice with wide eyes as he bent down to tie her to the chair. I shook my head once again; it was in a way that only she would be able to tell I was shaking my head. It was my way of telling her that I wasn’t trying to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally updated! In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have updated if it hadn't been for Hulu and this new song I found by La Roux called Tiger Lily. It reminded me of Juno and it gave me some serious inspiration to keep writing this story!


	9. Chapter 9

  Jervis had been pacing the room, fixing minor things that were out of place, including the chair I had knocked over. I followed him to the other side of the room, standing behind him, but still in front of the Tweeds. Alice kept her gaze focused on the floor in front of her, trying not to show too much emotion.

  “Well?” Jervis asked as he stood in front of the table. He spread his arms slightly.

  “You like it?” He inquired. She didn’t reply. Jervis made his way toward the seat in front of her, sitting down and attempting to get her attention. She said nothing and continued to stare with a blank expression.

  “I know you were surprised to see me the other night… but I want you to know that I forgive you.” He told her. Alice’s head snapped in his direction, an angry and sad expression finally made its way to her face. Jervis smiled still.

  “For everything.” He finished. She did not change the way she looked at him, in fact, this seemed to make her angrier.

  “But…” He started. I shifted in my spot, feeling as if I were going to puke. I wasn’t sure if it were because of what she had told me or if I was getting sick, either way, I felt like I was gonna hurl.

  “I need you to understand the consequences if you ever leave me again.” He told her.

  “I need you to understand how important you are to me.” Jervis reached for a flap on the small table beside him, Alice watched as he unveiled a series of large needles. Now I really felt nauseas. I always had a terrible fear of needles, I could stare at them and they’d still make me feel uneasy. Alice gasped at his little reveal and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

  “Don’t. Please.” She began to beg. Jervis picked up one of the needles, bringing it towards her left arm.

  “Now… you might feel a little prick.” He tells her as he pushes the needle into her arm. I look away, cringing as the sounds of her screams fill the room. He continuously repeated this action until each and every one of the syringes were filled with her blood.

  “What are you going to use that for?” She inquired nervously as Jervis placed the last syringe on the table with the others.

  “Oh, I imagine I’ll mix it into a public drinking fountain. Create a few dozen monsters.” He answered her before laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away, that disturbed me as well. Why would he hurt innocent people over her?

  “Please, Jervis, please. I’ll do anything you want-“

  “You will now.” He cut her off, raising one finger.

  “Because you know the price other people will pay if you don’t.” He stated as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. I stared in horror, jealousy bubbling within me as well. I wanted to walk over to him and slap him, but I didn’t. He took his hand back and looked away.

  “I don’t know what I’d ever do if I lost you.” He said lowly. There was an aching feeling that emerged from within my chest at his words, without knowing what I knew, this would seem sweet, but in reality… it was sickening. The jealousy was becoming too much for me to handle. I wanted to scream and cry and walk away… but I couldn’t. I had to be here for him.

  “That connection… it keeps me sane.” He tells her. My lip trembled as I finally turned away. I was finally done; I couldn’t watch this anymore. I heard him say something like ‘it always has’ but I chose to ignore it. Then, there was the sound of guns clicking. I turned my head almost immediately, my nerves set on edge by this small sound. I clutched my ax, bringing it up slightly.

  “Tetch.” It was Jim Gordon. He was alive and I was genuinely confused. Had he overcome the impulse? Jervis got out of the chair and kneeled in front of Alice, using her as a human shield.

  “Jervis?” Jim asked. The Tweeds brought up their shotguns, aiming at the two men in front of us.

  “Don’t move.” Jim ordered. None of us listened, instead, I stepped forward. I needed to be close to Jervis, I had to make sure nothing happened to him.

  “Mr. Gordon. I can’t say I’m entirely surprised. So stubborn.” He muttered the last part. Jim walked forward, still holding his gun up.

  “Let her go. Now.” He commanded. Jervis shook his head slightly.

  “You know I can’t do that.” Jervis told him. Alice tried to look at Jim.

  “But if you let me leave here with my dear sister…” He trailed off and caressed her cheek again.

  “My dear Alice… then I’ll free you from that nasty little impulse.” Jervis shrugged. He looked up at them, still hiding behind Alice.

  “Maybe you could live a long, happy… well, a long life.” I giggled at this. Jervis turned to look at me briefly, this had been the most attention I received from him in the past two hours.

  “Let her go and you live.” Jim told Jervis. My heart sped up, all it took was that one, little glance he gave me in order to drag me back in. I walked closer to him, the man behind Jim pointed his gun at me.

  “Don’t move.” He ordered. I nodded and looked down at Jervis, placing Antique on the ground, leaning it against my leg.

  “One question.” Jervis said, raising a finger. One of the Tweeds started the metronome in the back up, Jim’s eyes widened as the ticking began.

  “Do you hear that?” Jervis asked jokingly. Jim dropped his arm, holding it down. With this action, the Tweeds opened fire, as did the man who arrived with Jim. I got down, grabbing my ax and kneeling next to Jervis. The other man shouted at Jim, who only stood there, staring blankly. Jervis untied Alice and dragged her to her feet and putting her in front of him. She let out a terrified shriek. I stayed low, unsure of what to do. Next thing I knew, a boot had hit my side. Gently, may I mind you.

  “Juno. Get up.” Jervis ordered. I nodded shyly and stood, standing beside him with a sad look on my face. Jervis began backing up, using Alice as a shield, knowing that they wouldn’t dare shoot him if she were in front of him.

  “We both know what you really want.” Jervis began.             

  “I saw it in your eyes the first time we met.” He told him. In the shadows I saw the other man moving behind the boxes and crates. I began to move toward him, ax ready.

  “You want to be free.” I didn’t get too far, however. Jervis grabbed my arm harshly, pulling me back roughly. I was barely able to regain my balance. It took a few moments for me to realize that Alice wasn’t his only shield.

  “Free from the pain.” Jim continued to stare blankly, as if he were immersed in a dream. Completely unable to tell what was going on around him, only hearing Jervis’s words.

  “And you can be.” He struggled with himself, trying not to succumb to these thoughts he was having.

  “Stop fighting and let go.” Jervis urged him. It seemed like he was giving up, he was raising his gun. I was also struggling. I wasn’t too sure about this one, there was no way he’d just give up. I tried to escape Jervis’s iron grip, but to no avail.

  “No!” Jim screeched, raising his gun and aiming for the metronome before pulling the trigger and splintering the item. Jim then realized… he was free. I shook my head and backed away to the best of my ability, trying to hide behind Jervis.

  “Well well, Mr. Gordon breaks my spell!” Jervis shouts before laughing maniacally. In this sudden chaos, Jervis’s grasp had loosened and I was able to pull myself away. As I backed up into the corner, I was able to hear what Jervis was telling Alice.

  “I dare say we bid this foul city goodbye.” He said. Alice turned in his grip, trying to push herself away.

 “No!” She shouted. Jervis struggled to regain his grasp on her.

  “Alice.” He scolded, grabbing onto her shoulders. She didn’t stop fighting.

  “I’ll never go with you!” She exclaimed. Jervis looked over at me as if asking for my help, but I did not budge.

  “Why do you say such things? We belong together, you know that. I love you.” He told her. I backed myself further into the corner, feeling the tears burn in my eyes once more. My heart was breaking; I knew that much. I was being torn apart as well; do I kill her, the victim of his abuse? Or do I leave him? Forget all of this and move on.

  “You’re insane!” She shouts, finally freeing herself from his grasp… but at a price. She fell out of the poorly boarded up opening in the wall. A nauseating sound echoed throughout the entire building as Jervis screamed in horror. I joined his side to behold the horror below us, Alice was draped over the rusty pole sticking out of the ground, and it was sticking out of her now as well. My heart began to ache as I realized that the shots had started up once again. I rushed to get Jervis out of there.

  “You killed her!” He screamed at Jim. We rushed down the stairs and I kicked the door open, the cool night air rushed through the doorway. I put Jervis in the passenger’s seat and got into the driver’s seat, ready to leave this place and just sleep. Although, I had this feeling that Jervis wouldn’t do much sleeping tonight. Not after what happened.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  Recklessly driving through the night on the empty Gotham streets, I tried my hardest not to get distracted. There was screaming and crying coming from the passenger’s seat beside me and it was enough to keep me focused, but at the same time it was an awful distraction. With every whimper and cry, my heart broke. While I had known her for almost my entire life as well, it hurt more to see, no, just to hear him after this.

   The house came up faster than I thought it would, but with the way I was driving it made sense. I stopped abruptly and tugged the seatbelt off of me. I ripped the keys out, grabbed Antique, and rushed to the other side of the car. The sight of him was heartbreaking. He wasn’t looking up, his head was in his hands and he was leaning forward. I grabbed his arm and pulled gently.

  “Jervis, come on.” I said. He didn’t budge, instead he let out a shaky breath. I looked around to make sure we weren’t being followed. Pursing my lips, I thought long and hard about how I was going to get him out of the car.

  “Please.” Was all I could say. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, the one thing that made me nervous was the thought of him losing the will to live because of this. A million thoughts seemed to rush through my head all at once, ones that made sense and ones that I knew I shouldn’t be having. As soon as the adrenalin from before wore off, I dropped to my knees, letting go of Antique. I felt the sting of tears as the reality of what just happened finally reared its ugly head and put weight to my heart.

  “Oh Yukki… I’m so sorry.” I muttered. The only sound that the wind carried were cries from my beloved. It all hurt, the state he was in, losing a lifelong friend… I couldn’t possibly think of a worse outcome that tonight could have resulted in. The moist asphalt dug and scratched at my knees as I shifted my position, this time sitting with my knees against my chest. I heard a click and a slight shifting from behind me, but I didn’t bother to look up. A small, quiet sniffle was heard before a leather-clad hand came into my view. As I took it and allowed Jervis to help me up, I felt incredibly guilty. I looked away from him, not wanting to see the obvious pain in his eyes.

  “You didn’t have to help me. In fact, you shouldn’t have.” I told him solemnly. No words were exchanged within the next few moments. It was only when he began to walk away that I decided to speak up.

  “I’m sorry.” I apologized. He stopped in his tracks, turning to me. I saw it in his eyes, pity and hurt. He ventured back to me, placing his gloved hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him once more.

  “Juno, my sweet innocent Juno, this isn’t your fault.” He reassured. I choked back a sob, collapsing in his arms. Now it was my turn for a break down. I knew that the image of her would be burned into my mind, turn pleasant dreams into nightmares, plague me for the rest of my life. As he held me close, running his fingers through my golden locks, I listened to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I wanted to completely forget about what happened tonight, start over, I wanted to listen to his heartbeat every night as we doze off.

  “It’s James Gordon’s fault.” He uttered darkly. I looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in a stern yet confused look.

  “Jervis…” I trailed off. He looked down at me, an angered expression on his face. Instead of answering me immediately, he began to walk me inside. His arm was draped over my shoulder and I clutched onto it, my head resting on his shoulder as I let my silent tears flow. If I hadn’t saw her lifeless corpse strewed upon the pole, there wouldn’t be much of a difference in our daily life. It would feel as if she were running again, avoiding us. But that isn’t the case anymore, she was gone. I missed her already, I was certain that she wasn’t mad at me, I was certain that she wasn’t avoiding me as well, it was only Jervis. And I understood why. I understood perfectly.

  As he sat next to me on our shared bed, I suddenly felt disgusted. After she told me what he did to her, I couldn’t believe that I let myself care for him again. I couldn’t believe that I helped him escape. Not only that, but I let him kiss me, I let him touch me. Granted, I had no clue about what he did to her at the time, but now it made me feel awful. Had he been thinking of her the entire time? Had he been pretending I was her when we had sex? These thoughts made me sick, they made me want to scream and cry and tear at anything and everything in sight. I was beginning to feel used.

  “We have to leave this place…” He began, pulling me out of my thoughts. My head snapped in his direction as I was hit with a million more questions. There was only one that I was able to get out.

  “Why?”

  “They could have followed us, they could know.” He explained. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

  “Jervis that’s ridiculous.” I told him. He stood, rushing to the other side of the room and opening up several drawers on the dresser before making his way to the closet, throwing it open and grabbing a suitcase and placing it on the edge of the bed. My heart dropped as I realized he was serious. I didn’t want to leave this paradise of a home, and I didn’t want to stay if Jervis wasn’t going to be here.

  “Please, Jervis, just listen to me…” I attempted to get his attention. He kept pacing around the room, grabbing articles of clothing and other random items and shoving them in the suitcase. I felt the tears well up again. I stood up, wanting to attract as much attention to myself so he knew I was serious.

  “Don’t. W-we don’t have to leave, we could just lay low and they’d never find us.” I tried to convince him. He shook his head, turning around and looking at me with a fire in his eyes.

  “How can I lay low knowing that my sweet sister’s murderer is still out there.” I held back a gag. He grasped onto my upper arms, looking me straight in the eyes.

  “He needs to pay for what he’s done. And if you think I’m going to sit here and play nuclear family with you… you’re wrong.” My breathing became heavy as I held back my tears, but my sadness was quickly replaced with rage. I pushed myself away from him, turning around, throwing my hands up in frustration. As I heard him approach me, I grabbed Antique, pointing her at him as a warning.

  “Don’t come near me.” I warned him shakily. He held his hands up, backing away. I watched his hands closely, making sure he wasn’t going to reach for his pocket watch. I felt as if I were finally being pushed over the edge, after everything that’s happened in the last few hours, I’m surprised it took this long.

  “Don’t reach for your pocket watch either. I’ll chop off your hands if you try.” I told him. He nodded, standing there watching me closely. It was almost as if he knew I wasn’t going to kill him. I dropped my arm with a sigh.

  “You promised.” I said in a tone barely above a whisper. Jervis stepped closer.

  “What?” He asked. I looked at him with a hurt and furious expression.

  “You promised.” I told him, a bit louder this time. He shook his head with a smile, chuckling a bit before answering me.

  “I don’t know what you’re-” I glared at him, raising my arm again to point Antique accusingly.

  “Don’t give me that bullshit. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” I stopped, turning away from him and walking toward the nightstand.

  “You’re just too upset to admit it.” I finished quietly. I heard him approach once more, feeling the cool leather of his glove touch my shoulder. I didn’t react, I only muttered a single word.

  “Go.” I told him. His other hand made its way to my hip. I felt myself snap once more, turning around abruptly and grabbing his wrist.

  “Go, if you’re so determined to hurt this innocent man then go! I don’t need this. I don’t need you here making me miserable!” I yelled. In the blink of an eye, his lips were on mine and his free hand was cradling my face. My eyes were wide open with shock. This time, I refused to let him win. I refused to let him take advantage of me once more. My hand flew up, coming into contact with his cheek, leaving a bright red mark on it. He stumbled backward, his hand coming up to feel at the irritated skin.

  “Just go! That isn’t going to fucking work on me anymore, Jervis! I want you to leave! Just fucking go.” I told him. He glared at me, straightening himself out and closed the suitcase. His entire demeanor had completely changed within these few seconds. His cold glare sent a shiver up my spine and I had feared that I had done something terribly wrong. As he made his way around the room to pick up a few more items, not a single word was spoken. But just as he opened the door, he spoke.

  “I already lost someone close to me tonight, I didn’t expect to lose another.” His words had broken me even more, but I did not dare say another word. I wasn’t going to let him win, not again. He opened the door, stepping outside, but before he closed it he spoke once more.

  “I love you, Juno.” I didn’t respond. In fact, that was just angering me more, how determined he was to drag me in this mess with him. I was already in too deep, but I wanted no part in this anymore. It was over, I have no reason to be a part in this anymore. Instead, I will grieve over my dead best friend like a normal human being.

  As soon as I heard the front door close, I broke down into tears. I loved him so much, but I couldn’t keep doing this. I realized this, and I needed to do what was best for me. I rolled over onto his side of the bed, burying my face in his pillow and taking a long sniff. I missed him already, and I don’t think I’ll be able to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

  The next morning, I was awoken by the sounds of banging on the front door. Still half asleep, I slowly walked down the stairs. I desperately needed more sleep. I spent half of the night just lying on the bed crying before eventually tiring myself out and drifting off into sleep without realizing it. My eyes felt sticky and heavy and I felt as if I had a head cold. This always happened whenever I cried before falling asleep and it was absolute torture the next day.

  I opened the door, the bright sunlight assaulting my eyes immediately so all I saw was a silhouette of a woman around my age.

  “Hey. I was worried that Tetch would answer the door, so I’m glad you’re up.” She said. I recognized her voice and moved to the side, ignoring the mention of my now ex-lover. Could I even call him that?

  “Wanna come in or something so I can actually see you?” I asked rhetorically. She made her way inside and I could finally see her. She was dressed in a dark green t-shirt that hugged her hips in a good way, and dark blue jeans. A very casual outfit, which was something I wasn’t used to seeing. I walked into the kitchen, turning on the stove to make some tea, yawning in the process. Julia turned around and inspected me closely.

  “Damn, were you sleeping? Did I wake you up?” She inquired. I nodded, yawning and rubbing one of my eyes to rid it of the crust.

  “What were you doing last night? It’s one in the afternoon.” She pointed to the clock. My gaze followed her hand and I saw that it was, indeed, one o’clock. My mouth dropped at this and I stood from the chair. Had I really slept for that long?

  “I-it’s complicated.” I told her as I walked around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with Cheerios followed by milk. Julia looked around, worrying me as she did so. What was she looking for? It didn’t matter, instead, I offered her some cereal.

  “No thanks. But seriously, what happened? You look out of it today.” She commented. I rolled my eyes.

  “Thanks, Julia. Leave it to you to state the obvious.” I snapped. She raised her hands.

  “Something really shitty must’ve happened considering your mood. Normally you’re all bubbly.” She told me. I nodded with a sad smile.

  “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” I said solemnly. She stood from the wooden chair, the piece of furniture gliding across the black and white tile audibly. She placed her hand on my shoulder, leaning forward to catch a glance at my expression through my curls.

  “I’m here if you wanna talk about it.” She told me. I nodded, raising my head and finally looking her in the eyes, feeling the sting of tears once more. She pulled me into a hug as I completely lost my grip on my emotions, letting everything out once more.

 “Oh honey…” She muttered as she began to pet my head reassuringly. I let out a string of profanities as I cried into her shoulder.

  “Hey, calm down.” She said as she gently pushed me off of her, looking at me. I couldn’t meet her gaze.

  “Hey, look at me.” She attempted to calm me down, turning my head so I would look at her. Her eyes were soft and kind, welcoming as well. I felt as if I could tell her everything, everything that had happened within the past few hours, the past few days.

  “J-Jervis…” I began. Her eyes widened and she inspected me.

  “What did he do to you?” She asked in a serious tone. I shook my head, knowing that she wouldn’t find any bruises or wounds.

  “He left.” I answered simply. She finally looked up and stared into my eyes with the look of pity, much like the look I received from him last night.

  “I… I made him. I was so angry and confused and he wasn’t helping. He kept saying that we had to leave and I didn’t want to… I remembered something. Something that meant a lot to me. It was the one reason why I stayed with him throughout this whole thing. When we were younger, he made a promise to me… he said we’d get married when we got older. I held out hope this entire time. And about a week ago he told me that if finding Alice didn’t work out he’d finally do it. But then last night…” I stopped and began breathing heavily, trying to stop the inevitable sobbing. I regained my composure and continued.

  “Last night we couldn’t do it. In fact, she died trying to get away from him. He was freaking out and packing up. I told him that we didn’t have to leave and that we could lay low, he got mad at me. He told me that he didn’t want to sit here and play family with me. It brought back so many memories and it made me think of his promise. I realized that he was never going to do that, even if she weren’t dead. And it hurt. It really truly did.” I looked down at my half empty bowl of cereal, feeling the rage build up within me.

  “Not to mention the shit Alice told me.” I muttered. Julia looked at me intensely, and I could tell that she was trying to process everything I just said. She furrowed her eyebrows, intrigued by my story.

  “What did she tell you?” She inquired cautiously. I took a deep breath, my heart aching as I remembered how much of a monster he truly was. I still found it hard to believe, but I knew I was in denial. There’s no way she would lie to me.

  “He… he was… attracted to her.” I tried to explain. Julia’s eyes widened in shock.

  “Are you serious?” She asked in a shocked tone. I nodded. When I thought back to it, it added up. The obsession with finding her when she ran away, the reason why she ran away. He was abusing her in the worst way.

  “I couldn’t handle that; I began to doubt myself. I wondered how many times he was actually kissing me because he had feelings for me. I wondered how many times he made love to me because he actually loved me. I was doubting everything.” I admitted. She looked down, nodding slightly.

  “That sucks.” She told me. I nodded, feeling the rage, doubt and sadness fight for dominance within me. He still meant the world to me, but I knew that I was not as important to him as he was to me.

  “And before he left… he tried to woo me with his words. Told me that he didn’t want to lose me too, telling me that he loved me. I-I just couldn’t trust him. How could I tell if he was lying?” At this point I was having another break down.

  “Please Julia, tell me how I could tell if he was lying. I have to know. I miss him.” I cried. She stood in front of me awkwardly. I walked around the kitchen, crying my eyes out.

  “I feel like I’ve made a mistake.” I muttered. I sped over to the counter, grabbing the phone.

  “I have to find him.” I said to myself. Julia grabbed the phone from me, giving me a stern look as she slammed it back onto the counter.

  “I’m not gonna let you run back into his arms. Not after all this.” She told me. My lip trembled as I let out another cry. She pulled me into her arms, holding me tightly. She whispered calming things into my ear such as “it’s okay” and “he isn’t good enough for you.” I still felt so incomplete. How could I do this without him. I couldn’t remember a time in my life where he wasn’t there. I’d known him for most of my life, and now he’s suddenly… gone. And it’s my fault. I slid down the wall, crying into my knees.

  “Yukki.” I muttered. I repeated that one word over and over. I needed him to sit next to me, wipe away my tears and tell me everything is okay. I needed him to hug me and tell me how much he loved me. I needed him in general.

  “Yukki… I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I need you.” I said. Julia walked across the room, grabbing her coat off of the chair before turning to me.

  “If you need anything, just call.” She told me before leaving. I looked up, staring at the cabinets in front of me.

  “If you find Yukki, tell him that I’m waiting.”


	12. Chapter 12

  A day had passed, next thing I knew a week had passed, then another. Julia had visited me almost every day to make sure I was doing okay. Honestly, I wasn’t doing okay. I was in the midst of a mental breakdown and I had been puking for the past couple days. And that’s where I was now, over the toilet puking my guts out.

  The front door had opened, which was unbeknownst to me. Julia made her way through the house, calling out for me. I raised my head from the toilet for a brief moment attempting to answer her, but instead of answering her with words, she got the sounds of puking.

  “Juno?” She asked as she approached cautiously. I let out a barely audible ‘hi’ and tried to turn my head to look at her. She crouched down beside me, rubbing my back soothingly. I sat there for at least ten more minutes before my nausea calmed itself. I stood up, straightening out my pajamas and made my way to the sink to brush my teeth and wash away this awful taste.

  “How long has this been going on? Are you sick? Should I leave?” She inquired nervously. I shook my head, reaching for my red, satin pajama top which resided on the towel rack.

  “This started last week. It doesn’t last too long so I don’t think I’m sick.” I explained. She gave me a quizzical look.

  “Wait… this only happens in the morning?” She asked. With this, I realized just how little I thought about this. This really had only been happening in the morning… and it’s just now dawning on me that there may be a bigger problem here. I nodded shyly.

  “Shit…” She muttered. She grabbed her bag from off of the sink.

  “Get dressed.” She told me. I raised an eyebrow. She seemed to catch onto my confusion.

  “I’m taking you to a friend. She can help.” She told me as she grabbed her keys out of her bag. I nodded, following her out of the bathroom. I went into my room as she descended the stairs. My nerves were set on edge. I wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Julia helped me realize that something was wrong, and if it is what we’re thinking… I was going to be even more miserable. How would I do this without him knowing?

  I walked down the stairs and saw her waiting for me by the door. I was hesitant to go with her. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know what was wrong with me. She smiled at me as we left my house, I couldn’t find it in me to smile back, however. She unlocked the doors to her car, climbing in and starting it up. I stood outside it for a few moments, realizing that I hadn’t left the house at all within the past few weeks. I finally climbed in, ready to find out what was wrong.

  “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” She told me reassuringly. I nodded and focused on the road before us, leaving myself to my thoughts. Eventually, I recognized the roads we were taking, realizing that she was taking me to the GCPD. I panicked, turning to look at her worriedly as she pulled up to the building.

  “Why are you taking me here?” I asked nervously. She shook her head with a small smile.

  “Don’t worry, I’m not turning you in. Nor will I let them arrest you.” She reassured me. I nodded, climbing out of the car and making my way up the steps. Julia caught up, going in before me to search for her friend. I stood in the doorway awkwardly, hoping that man from the night Alice died wasn’t here. I knew he’d recognize me, and it frightened me.

  “Hey, come on. She’s in her office.” Julia told me, taking my hand and dragging me through the police station. We made it to the back, Julia opened the door slowly, peaking her head through the sliver of the door.

  “Lee?” She called. There was the sound of a rolling chair moving before a woman with dark hair and dark eyes walked up to the door. A smile made its way to her face as she recognized Julia. I found it hard to look away from her, she was gorgeous. Her skin had this natural glow to it and her eyes sparkled. She looked at me and I assumed Julia had just introduced me.

  “I trust you and I figured you’d cost less than a regular doctor.” Julia said as she walked past the person who I assumed was Lee. She sighed.

  “Julia… there are actual people who come here in need of immediate medical attention-” Lee started.

  “I’ll give you twenty bucks for this.” Julia offered. Lee sighed and her hand slid down the door slightly. She uttered something along the lines of ‘fine’ before turning around.

  “So, Juno’s been having a problem for the past week” Julia started, gesturing for me to come in. Lee walked back to her seat and I followed, approaching a seat near her desk. She pointed to it, crossing her legs and placing her hand on her knee.

  “Have a seat.” She told me. I nodded and sat down. Julia leaned against the counter, waiting patiently for everything to start.

  “So what’s going on?” She inquired. I awkwardly shifted in my seat, opening my mouth to say something, but Julia interrupted.

  “She’s been having morning sickness.” She told her. I looked away from the both of them, feeling awkward. Lee leaned forward.

  “Juno, how long has it been since you had your period?” She asked. I thought about it, it was true that I hadn’t had it in a while. The color from my face drained as I realized that it had been a little over a month.

  “Um…” I trailed off. She nodded, standing and digging in one of the desk drawers. I knew what was coming.

  “I think you should… um…” She held out a few pink sticks. I nodded, standing up and taking them out of her hand.

  “When you find out I’d like to know so I could check on you.” She told me, I nodded once more and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was done, we waited. I felt so awkward, I was sure I was the most awkward person there. I told them that I couldn’t look, so instead Julia went in to see, Lee waiting outside the door.

  Julia came out finally, glancing at me before whispering in Lee’s ear. She nodded before turning around and walking toward me. I felt as if I couldn’t breathe, what if I was? I wanted Jervis here. I wanted to cling onto his arm excited and await the results, but instead I was alone. Lee sat down across from me, no signs of what the test resulted in.

  “The tests were positive.” She began. I felt tears burning in my eyes, both of joy and sadness. I wasn’t sure what to say.

  “I would like to check on you in a few weeks. Come back here on this date” she scribbled the date onto a small piece of paper, ripping it off of the pad and handing it to me. I briefly glanced at it before putting it in my jacket pocket.

  “Thank you.” I said shyly. Julia put her arm over my shoulder and escorted us out the door.

  “Thanks again, Lee! I owe ya twenty bucks!” Julia shouted at her. I knew that I had to find Jervis. There was no way that I could live with this secret, he had to know. He had the right to know. We left the GCPD and made our way back to my house. I was happy, but at the same time I began to desperately miss Jervis.

  “Oh… and I saw Jervis earlier.” Julia began. My eyes widened as I looked at her. She showed no emotion as she focused on the road before us. I gulped, worried about what he might be up to.

  “A-and?” I asked nervously. She shook her head.

  “He was getting into a van. He had Valerie Vale. From what I knew, she was with Jim Gordon… quite honestly, I’m a bit worried about Lee.” She explained. I felt the tears again. He was serious, and an idiot. I wished he had stayed with me and stayed out of trouble instead of getting into more trouble.

   


	13. Chapter 13

  Only a couple hours had passed when I received the call from Julia, Lee was missing as well. Apparently, Julia had went looking for her after she drove me back home, wanting to discuss something about birth control for her; I was still a little foggy on the details. I suppose it didn’t matter anymore, Jervis is playing with the lives of the innocent and I had to stop it. I couldn’t stand the thought of him being arrested.

  As I got up, all I could do was sigh. I couldn’t say I was surprised, I knew he would pull something of the sort… but I was still so disappointed. As I climbed into my car I questioned why I was doing this. It was quite obvious that he didn’t care about me… so what was the point? I wasn’t sure where to start looking for him, but I figured someone else would know. Someone I should’ve refrained from talking to the moment I left her nightclub, but it wasn’t like I had a choice.

  The sign for The Sirens came into sight. Like our first night in Gotham, I felt relieved. I needed answers, I was worried about him. I knew that I shouldn’t be, I knew that I should have moved on with my life and raised our child on my own, avoiding any and all contact with their father in an attempt to give them a normal life. But I couldn’t.

  “Tabitha?” I called out. There was no answer. Of course, I was reluctant to mention Barbara, but I knew I had to.

  “Barbara?” As if on cue, she walked out of a door. Her hair was combed back and out of her face and she wore a short, purple and light blue dress with a floral pattern. She made her way to the bar, giving a confused look before realizing who I was.

  “Hey… don’t I know you?” I nodded quickly, rushing over to where she stood by the bar.

  “Yes. And you know the person I’m looking for.” I told her, she looked around briefly, a smirk plastered on her face. She leaned back slightly, it seemed as if she knew more than she should have. I felt the mistrust once more.

  “I know a lot of people… doesn’t mean I’m gonna know where they are.” She said cockily. I grounded my anger and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

  “Do you know where Jervis is?” I asked almost desperately. There was a suspenseful silence that filled the room, only clanking from the kitchens could be heard as I waited for her answer. Nervously, I opened one eye to see her staring at me confusedly.

  “I thought you went everywhere with him.” She commented genuinely. I sat next to her, rubbing my eyes with both hands, feeling the stress overcome me. I didn’t bother to look up when I answered.

  “We had a fight. He’s gonna do something stupid if I don’t stop him, I have to find him.” My voice cracked on the last few words and I was on the brink of tears. She sighed, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. As I finally burst into tears, she cooed a soft ‘shh.’ I let all my nervousness and stress out in my palms as I cried. I cried harder than I had in a few weeks, so I knew that I needed a drink soon.

  “Honey, it’s not the end of the world. I’m sure you’ll find him.” She reassured me. I looked at her with puffy eyes and a small smile. Maybe I was wrong about her, she didn’t seem as bad now that we were alone.

  “You really think so?” I asked. She nodded.

  “So, what is it that he’s going to do, exactly?” She inquired. I shrugged. Even I had no clue what he was going to do, and it made me feel worse.

  “I have no clue. All that I know is that he’s gonna drag people who don’t have anything to do with what happened into this.” I told her. She arched an eyebrow and stared curiously.

  “What happened?” She asked, pouring herself a cocktail in the process.

  “We found his sister. We had to kidnap her, take her from the GCPD. Honestly, I don’t think I wanted to be a part of that but I felt like I didn’t have a choice. He had a whole tea party set up for her. Got her a new dress…” I stopped. I was going to leave out the whole Alice in Wonderland theme he had to everything. And the creepy incest undertones that night held.

  “It didn’t last long. She… she didn’t like Jervis. She hated him. So she tried to get away. It resulted in her death.” I explained further. Barbara took a sip out of her drink, her eyes never leaving my face.

  “Jim was there.” I told her. She placed her glass down, a wicked look on her face.

  “I thought you’d like to know.” I continued. She smiled.

  “You’re right.” She said, putting her hands up in the air.

  “He was here the other day. I thought something went wrong between you two when you weren’t there. I knew better than to ask, though.” She told me as she picked her drink up once more, taking another small sip from the rounded glass. I furrowed my eyebrows, processing her every word. My mind was full of mixed thoughts, things like ‘why would he come here’ and ‘I should’ve known better than to trust her.’ I shoved all of the jealous thoughts aside and returned to the task at hand.

  “Why was he here?” I inquired.

  “He was asking about Jim. It makes more sense now that you mention what happened.” I perked up, finally. Finally, I had something to go off of.

  “What was he asking about?” I probed in an urgent tone.

  “Everything. But he seemed really interested about his love life.” She made a face and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration.

  “Barbara, I really wish I could explain that to you but I’m afraid I won’t have the time. He isn’t in love with Jim, so don’t worry. He wants to hurt him.” I told her. She laughed loudly.

  “I know that. He knew about Vale, but I told him about Jim and I, then Lee-”

 “You told him about Lee?” I stood quickly and asked this in a tone a bit louder than it was before. She nodded, smiling up at me.

  “Yeah, why?” She inquired in a snippy tone. I looked around, feeling the heat beating down on me as I rapidly became engulfed by my embarrassment.

  “It’s a long story.” I told her while looking away. She stood as well.

  “I have time. I don’t have to open for a few more hours.” She said. I shook my head.

  “But I don’t.” I said as I turned toward the door. As my hand touched the door knob, I stopped. I thought about this; my situation. If I told her, she could help. My shoulders slouched as I turned around, walking back to the bar and setting myself next to her.

  “Barbara, you have to promise to keep this a secret.” I uttered. She nodded, leaning in as if we were school girls revealing our crushes. I really didn’t want to tell her, but I had no choice. She could help.

  “I found out earlier today… that I was…” I stopped once again, attempting to regain my composure.

  “That I’m going to be a mom… and Lee was my doctor. She’s gonna be doing my check ups and stuff like that.” I glanced at Barbara’s shocked face. Next thing I knew, I was wrapped in her arms.

  “Congratulations.” She said happily. I gulped as she pulled away from me.

  “If you need any help, and I mean help with anything, just come to us.” She told me. I nodded, smiling back at her.

  “Thank you.” I thanked. As I walked to the door, I remembered the purpose of my trip.

  “You don’t know where he is, do you?” I asked, turning my head to see her reaction.

  “I’m sorry, sweetie. If I did I would’ve told you by now.” She reassured me. I nodded and ventured off into Gotham to find my beloved and stop him before it was too late.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Juno actually bonding with Barbara?! Does she actually trust her?! YES! I wanted to establish some sort of bonding between those two considering Juno's gonna start making some Barbara-like decisions soon, so stay tuned!   
> Juno is actually off to try and convince Jervis not to hurt anyone. Will she succeed? Maybe. Is Jervis going to find out that Juno's pregnant? Maybe. Did you really think I'd give all that drama away? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> -Harleen


	14. Chapter 14

   With this new information from Barbara, I figured maybe word had spread to the GCPD already about the disappearance of Valerie and-of course-Lee. I quickly found a spot and hastily parked, rushing inside the familiar building for a second time that day. My heart pounded as I searched the building for the familiar ex-cop. I wanted to warn him, I wanted to help him and find Jervis to put a stop to all of this.

  As I made my way through the numerous cops blocking my way, Captain Barnes made an announcement. As he mentioned Jervis and what he’s been doing, my heart sank. But I refused to give up hope. Maybe the worst he’ll get is a little jail time if I stop him from hurting Valerie and Lee.  I shrunk back into the corner of the room to avoid being seen and taken in for questioning. That was the last thing I wanted.

  Finally, I had caught sight of Jim. He was standing before the containment cell for suspects. He handed the albino in all white a pad and a pen and the man began to scribble something down. I pushed through the crowd of cops once more and prepared to confront Mr. Gordon, but I was too late. He was already heading for the door by the time I had made it to him and it would be too much trouble to attempt to follow him through the crowds once more.

  He was stopped by a man on his way out, and this gave me the perfect opportunity to follow him. I found an opening in the rushing crowds and made a break for it. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, even from the short-ish distance I was at. As soon as they walked out the door, I took off; rushing to my car, making sure they didn’t see me. I had managed to follow them successfully, but I had to park my car someplace else, out of fear that it would seem extremely obvious that I was following them.

  They were both inside by the time I had returned. I approached the brown double-doors and hesitated to knock. I knew that if I did, I would get turned away by those stupid goons, the Tweeds. I stopped, taking a deep breath and thinking. Where would I be able to sneak in?

  My eyes immediately trailed to the steps below the main entrance. There seemed to be a side door. Where it led to I had no clue, but it was worth a shot. I swiftly went down the stairs, walking up to a dark, wooden door which seemed rather ominous, but I couldn’t let it deter me.

  The door was unlocked, much to my surprise, and I assumed that Jim and the other man left it open while entering the building. The room I entered was dark and musty. It reeked of mold and dust, making me assume it was their basement. I looked around, making sure I was alone. There were shelves of candles and a table with some sort of cabinet. It had many drawers and piqued my interest, especially when I saw an open box below it.

  I studied the dusty surface of said table and box, interested in what other treasures could be found within. I wanted to refrain from doing so out of fear of being caught and thought of as a thief. I closed the only drawer I opened when I saw it was as empty as the box below it.

  My heart pounded as I ascended the stairs, nervous that I was entering the wrong apartment. However, these thoughts were immediately silenced when a familiar voice boomed from a room that was down the hall. The words this voice shouted were undesirable and most definitely not meant for my ears.

  “She was the only thing I ever loved and you sent her soul to heaven above!” Jervis finally came into view, and to say the least, I was shocked. I was disgusted and felt betrayed. He pressed the gun to Jim’s head and I couldn’t seem to control my anger, the rage that boiled deep within.

  “That’s nice to know.” I said in a dangerously low tone. Jervis’s head snapped in my direction, his expression immediately softening.

  “Juno, my dearest Juno, please I’m a little busy now darling so won’t you run along and I’ll see you later.” He told me. I refused to move. There was no way I’d leave without knowing the truth. He could do whatever the hell he wanted at this point, I wouldn’t care. I wanted to know how he truly felt.

  “No. I’m not going to leave until you tell me exactly what I was to you, considering Alice was the only person you ever loved.” I ranted. He turned to Jim, dropping his arm so it rested at his side.

  “Just a moment please, I promise she’ll be taken care of with ease.” Jervis uttered in a volume barely above a whisper, but I still heard it.

  “I will not!” I bellowed. Jervis jumped slightly at my sudden outburst.

  “All I want is for you to tell me the truth! Is that so much to ask?” I inquired. As if things couldn’t have gotten more frustrating, he didn’t say a word. As a matter of fact, the entire room went silent. I immediately found myself scoffing and turning away. I didn’t need an answer anymore; I had gotten my answer. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I began to walk off.

  “I came here to stop you from hurting anyone else. While you might not care about me, I still love you. I don’t want to see you get yourself into more trouble. Especially with…” I stopped, wanting to say something about the baby… but I decided that now was not the time. I wiped my tears away and prepared myself for what I was about to say.

  “Goodbye, Jervis. I wish the best of luck for you. Don’t come see me, don’t call me. I don’t want to hear from you ever again.” My voice cracked on the last few words, I didn’t truly want this to be the end, I never wanted this to end this way. I half expected him to realize what he was doing was wrong, maybe I had just timed all of this wrong, maybe it wouldn’t have ended this way had I came a bit earlier or later. I would never know.

 

*Third Person pov*

 

  As soon as Juno was out of sight, Jervis turned back to Jim. He felt no guilt for his lack of an answer. He did not love Juno as much as he loved Alice, he simply did not want to say such an obvious answer aloud. As he continued on with his little game of life and death, Lee spoke up.

  “You really don’t know, do you?” Jervis lowered his gun and looked at the brunette to his left. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she glared at him.

  “I barely know that girl, but I could tell how much she loves you. I know that it’s probably not in my place to tell you, but she’s pregnant.” Lee explained. Jervis couldn’t seem to grasp what had just come out of the doctor’s mouth. Juno couldn’t have been… he refused to believe her.

  “Enough of this! Instead of telling me who you love… tell me who to kill.” Jervis instructed. Jim nervously looked around at the two women at the table.

  “Tell me who to kill on the count of three or I kill both of them which would be such… a thrill.” Jervis explains as he begins to count. By the time he reached three, Jim had his answer.

  “Kill Lee.” He said. Lee’s eyes widened in shock and Jervis smiled.

  “Oh. I see. You’re telling me to kill Lee because you love Vale.” Jervis continued as he pointed his gun at the reporter to his right. He pulled the trigger, blood splattering everywhere and staining her white shirt. Vale began to breathe heavily as the fear of what was happening set in. Jervis left the room swiftly, not realizing that Lee and Jim had rushed to the bleeding woman’s aid. In fact, he was too distracted to realize this. All he could think about were Dr. Thompkins’s words. Was Juno really pregnant? Why hadn’t she told him? After all of this, he would soon realize that there was no going back. He couldn’t even confront Juno about this, she was so infuriated by his words and actions that she had decided that she didn’t want to see him. For all he knew, she could be on her way out of Gotham as he walked out of the apartment complex.

  He decided it was best not to dwell on such things. There was a good chance he would never see her again, so what was the point? Instead, it was Gotham’s turn. He was not done avenging his fallen sister. Although, he was too thick to realize that she’d still be alive if not for him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

  Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as I slammed the suitcase shut. I had to leave and stop caring about him and what he’s doing. But first, I would need a place to stay until I had enough money to leave Gotham. This place would haunt me and cloud my thoughts so all I thought about was him, it already happened. I didn’t have enough to afford a new place, so I would have to beg a good friend of mine. As soon as my car door had shut, I was on my phone calling my only friend in Gotham. After three rings, they picked up.

  “Juno?” She asked in a hushed voice. All I did was sniffle and immediately she started with her worried questioning.

  “What’s going on? Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?” She inquired. I wiped away more tears and took a deep breath.

  “Can I- can I stay at your place? I-I can’t stay here anymore.” I struggled to find the right words in my jumbled and numb head. Even though I couldn’t see it, I could tell what she was doing on her side, she was probably shifting from one foot to the other, holding onto the arm that was holding the phone with her free hand, looking around before looking at her feet. The prolonged silence was a little nerve-wracking, but I knew it was because she was thinking, and when she’d think, she’d fidget.

  “Yeah.” Her voice finally came through, soft and caring. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the tears well up again as I vigorously nodded my head, knowing she couldn’t see me.

  “Thank you so much.” My voice cracked.

  “Don’t cry, honey. It’ll get better, I promise. Here’s my address, you got a pen?” She asked. I nodded, digging in the glove compartment, eventually finding one in the paper filled area.

  “138 Antoinette drive. Apartment 21.” She explained, I nodded as I scribbled the information on a small piece of scrap paper. Of course, I didn’t think about what I was writing down. All I could think about was curling up and getting some rest. 

  “See you soon.” I told her quietly, starting up my car and hanging up. I didn’t know Gotham as well as I used to. When Jervis and I were navigating the city, I had to use the GPS on my phone. So, as I got that ready, I turned on my radio.

  I found myself changing the song every two seconds. I hated modern music with a passion and it was only angering me further. I was still mad about what he said and what he refused to say. The voice in the back of my head was telling me to go back and find him, join him so he’d love me again. That wasn’t what I was going to do though. I refused to go back, I refused to think of him… but as I drove, the more I found myself thinking of him.

  I finally made it to her apartment, questioning my surroundings immediately. It was quite odd that the mayor and his girlfriend lived in such an awful apartment. I expected them to be living in luxury, in something like a studio apartment, maybe even a penthouse… but this?

  The inside reeked of rotten wood and made me fear for the infrastructure of the building and everyone’s safety. The room was lit by a few lamps, one located behind the desk, and a few others were table lamps resting on top of the coffee tables, which were damaged and puffy from the lack of coasters. The cement walls were gift-wrapped in peeling, moldy, turquois wallpaper while the floor was covered by a forest green, scratchy looking carpet that had a few dark stains on it. I wasn’t sure what the stains were, but I had a hunch. This is Gotham, after all. There was no one at the desk so I took it upon myself to find Julia’s apartment. I decided it would be best to avoid the elevator and made my way up the stairs toward the first floor, where I was sure Julia resided.

  Her apartment was located at the very end of the hall on the first floor, on the right. I hesitated before knocking on the door with the metallic number ‘21’ above the peephole, I was still unsure about leaving that place. It would be a real shame to let it go to waste. It was so beautiful… and it would have made a great home for us… where we could start over.

  I snapped out of it and began to frantically knock on her door. The thoughts were catching up to me once again and trying to convince me to go back to him. I refused to let that happen. It took a good five seconds of knocking before she finally unlocked and opened her door. She looked exhausted, she was in her pajamas still as well.

  “Come in.” She states with a yawn, moving out of the way and opening her home to me. I take a look around. While yes, Julia had taken the extra measures to make her apartment look much better than the lobby, I still couldn’t grasp the fact that the mayor and his girlfriend were living in an apartment like this. Her apartment was a lime green color with black rugs and furniture. The curtains were drawn back, allowing the natural, grey-looking lighting into her place. She had a nice view of the city streets, while not the ideal view, it was decent.

  “You and mayor Cobblepot live here?” I inquired. No matter how tired she was, she still moved quite fast when I mentioned that.

  “No no no. Ozzy and I aren’t together anymore. Things got… complicated.” She explained while running a hand through her long, curly locks. I arched an eyebrow, instantly intrigued by her statement. Things must have gone south after she came clean about her infidelities.

  “Have a seat. You want a dr-” She stopped, placing her glass down and closing the cabinet.

  “Right, you can’t drink.” She muttered. I nodded as I placed my suitcase on the floor next to the sofa I sat down on.

  “Even if I could I wouldn’t have taken you up on your offer. Never liked the taste of alcohol. By any chance do you have any tea?” I asked hopefully. She poured herself a glass of wine before turning around and searching her cabinets for a few moments as I sat in silence.

  “No, I don’t. Sorry.” She apologizes. I put a hand up, shaking my head.

  “Don’t apologize. I wasn’t thinking straight when I started packing, I knew I should have brought some.” I stated while looking down. Julia took a seat in the armchair across from the coffee table in front of me, swirling the wine in her glass while one of her arms was crossed over her other arm, her legs crossed as well. She had this messy yet sophisticated look to her and it was quite the sight to see. After a few moments of silence, she asked a question.

  “What happened?” I found it hard to answer this question. I knew what happened, but how was I going to tell her? It was painful enough to just think of it, but to actually tell someone? To let those words slip past my lips? I had to tell her.

  “He didn’t mean to.” I began. She leaned forward to place her now empty glass on the table.

  “He kinda… he made it seem like he didn’t care about me.” I told her, letting out a noise that sounded more like a cross between a scoff and a laugh. My heart began to ache as these fresh memories resurfaced.

  “Maybe I was thinking irrationally, maybe he… maybe he does care. I’m betting you that he’s at our place right now, looking for me!” I exclaimed while grabbing my suitcase and standing. Julia scurried to her feet, stopping me from leaving.

  “Juno, that’s crazy. There is no way he’d be there right now. Sit back down and tell me the full story.” She demanded. I looked down, trying my best to keep those creeping thoughts away.

  “He said that he only loved Alice. No mention of me, fury in his eyes and venom in his words as he spoke them. There was so much passion in everything he did when mentioning her... when defending her and her memory. He never did something like this for me. Not once. Not even when I was shot. He barely showed any regret when he saw it for the first time.” I teared up. Julia watched my every move closely before finally pulling me into a hug.

  “He doesn’t deserve you. You are so sweet and caring, something he could never be.” She tried to help me with her words, but this only made me feel worse.

  “But **I** love him. I don’t want to leave him; I don’t think I have until just recently. I miss him.” I confessed to her. She pulled me even closer, gently shushing me as I finally gave into my tears.

  “It’ll only be me and you soon.” She told me. I looked up at her curiously.

  “My sister’s here for the weekend. She took a vacation and decided to stay with me for the last few days.” She told me. I nodded before resting my head on her shoulder, letting silent tears fall.

  “You’ll be here for us, right?” I asked. She nodded.

  “Always.” She told me. I smiled at this. It was true that I did miss Jervis, and truth be told I didn’t want to do any of this without him… but it seemed like I had to. There was no way he’d come looking for me and the last thing I’d want is to fall into his trap and run back to him once more… if it was a trap in the first place. I was still unsure of his intentions after all of this time. Why keep me around like this if you had no feelings for me? It was there when I came to the conclusion that he was in love with me… he just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Yay! Okay so I threw together a filler chapter after watching the Gotham season finale, cause ya know, post it while the craze is still going on. Learned that the hard way with my Resident Evil fanfic....
> 
> Anyway... I almost stopped watching the finale and the show all together. I got really mad cause I thought they killed Jervis. Luckily my brother called me back into the room when they said he was fine, so I was fine. Kind of. I was still and emotional wreck, but still okay. If they had killed him then this story would've ended... like no joke. What else would I write about? I refuse to do a revenge arc like Jean in 'Not Far.' It'd go no where and she'd probably end up dying in the end soooo... no.


	16. Chapter 16

   The next day Julia introduced Juno to her sister, Nina. She was a short girl with thick hips and black hair that barely dusted her shoulders. Her arms were muscular, as were her legs. She had a kind, round face that gave someone an idea of who she was with a quick glance, but she sported chocolate eyes that held so much mystery. She was a nice girl, and the exact opposite of her supposed sister. Nina talked about her personal life and admitted being engaged and told Juno that she lives in Blüdhaven with her fiancé, Hollis.

    “Blüdhaven, huh?” Juno asked while sipping the tea Julia had rushed around to buy earlier that morning. Nina nodded.

  “It’s not as bad as it sounds, I mean, you can’t get any worse than Gotham.” Nina giggled.

  “But you can get just as bad as Gotham.” Julia quipped. Nina then swatted at her sister’s shoulder playfully.

  “That isn’t such a bad thing when you’re a cop though, it keeps you in business.” Nina joked, but Juno didn’t take this as a joke. She was a cop. Someone who might have heard about what had been going on in the GCPD over the past few weeks. She could have heard about Alice’s kidnapping. Juno tried her best to avoid seeming suspicious and she tried to let go of her worries, but she knew that the threat was still there no matter what she did. For all she knew, Nina could have been reading her like a book that whole time, this whole thing could have been a setup.

  “You’re a cop? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Juno brought up. Nina smiled and nodded. Unbeknownst to the both of them, there was tension coming off of Juno in waves, and the only person who could feel it was Julia.

  “Yep. I graduated at Gotham’s very own police academy. That’s where I met Hollis Damfino. We were partners originally, but it got more complicated, now we’re engaged.” She explained. Juno nodded and took another sip of her tea.

  “Did I tell you that this one wanted to be a psychiatrist?” Nina inquired while ruffling her sister’s hair.

  “What?”

  “Oh yeah. Julia over here wanted to be a criminal psychiatrist over at the asylum.” Julia looked away.

  “What happened there?” Juno asked, which prompted a long sigh from Nina.

  “Crime.” It was a short and simple answer that wrung through the halls and echoed throughout Juno’s head. It was rather hard to believe that the Julia Vance she knew was once a girl with a dream to become a doctor. Hell, it was hard for Juno to believe that Julia was a young girl at one point, a girl with a dream and a goal. It was quite the opposite of the free spirited and unpredictable girl she knew. By the time Nina had continued, Julia was gone. A door slammed down the hall before Nina finished.

  “Julia got caught doing some petty crime or whatever and she couldn’t get into any of the schools she wanted to go to, so she gave up.” She said, staring into the kitchen. Juno found herself speechless.

  “She doesn’t like to talk about it though…” Nina continued, her tone wavering between a sad and quiet tone and a confident tone. She looked at Juno once more.

  “So, how did you meet Julia? You two seem to be close.” She commented. Juno recalled The Sirens nightclub, Barbara volunteering to be hypnotized, the anger and jealousy that flowed through Juno and the voices that whispered to her and poisoned her brain, the impulse to start hacking and slashing through the crowd. Then she remembered the feeling of those thoughts melting away as Julia’s pale hand made its way onto her shoulder, thus tearing her from the dark depths of her jealous mind.

  “I met her in a popular nightclub a few months ago. Jervis was performing there and I was getting rather upset. She helped calm me down.” Juno explained in an emotionless tone. Her heart ached at just a mere mention of Jervis and she was reminded of how dearly she missed him.

  “Who’s Jervis?” Nina inquired. The simple question had disturbed the snakes in Juno’s mind and they quickly dug through her brain and infected every memory she had of him and her. She sat there as the question was asked, immediately she went blank and she stared at the wall behind Nina. She answered hastily:

  “The love of my life.” Nina squinted at this and thought about Juno’s answer. Juno seemed too emotionless to truly feel this way, right? Nina knew what love was like, what it felt like, and this answer set off red flags to the cop. She could hear the slight anger in Juno’s voice, and now the blonde wouldn’t look at her. She stared with blank eyes. Something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

  “Is that so?” She asked. The blonde’s head snapped in her direction, her wide and blank eyes burning holes in Nina’s brain.

  “Of course, why wouldn’t he be?” She asked, her voice becoming louder and erratic. Inside, she was hurting. Nina decided to press further.

  “I don’t know. I was just wondering why he’s only come up now, that’s all. What’s he like?” She asked. Juno visibly relaxed.

  “He’s amazing. He’s understanding.”

_“He needs to pay for what he’s done. And if you think I’m going to sit here and play nuclear family with you… you’re wrong.” The sounds of his footprints echoed in Juno’s ears, prompting her to grab Antique and point it at him._

_“Don’t come near me.”_

  “He would do anything for me. He loves me.”

 

  _“She was the only thing I ever loved and you sent her soul to heaven above!”_

“I would die for him.” Juno finished. Nina sat quietly and analyzed the blonde. She seemed much more relaxed than earlier, but for some strange reason that fact did not console the cop. Nina realized quickly that she was stuck in a room with a potentially dangerous person, a dangerous person that her sister willingly let into her home the night before as she dozed in the guest bedroom. She smiled at the blonde.

  “He sounds like a great guy. Maybe one day we could trade.” Nina joked, giggling to herself afterwards. Juno, however, thought of this as a threat and found it impossible to laugh along with her. The thoughts began to return and worm their way into her. The urge to chop her into pieces twitched and burned uncomfortably in her muscles. She could feel the fuzz taking over her mind again, like it had many times before.

 

_“I think he’s cute. You’re lucky, Juno.” A long-forgotten girl admitted to Juno. She sat against a brick wall, her small knees against her chest, looking at Juno with a smile on her face. It was recess, and Juno was pushed aside as usual so Jervis could protect his younger sister, leaving Juno alone with the common children. On that particular day, she was stuck with Peggy Gore. She was a small girl with the kindest heart._

_That was the same day Peggy Gore went missing._

_Juno stared at the redhead across from her. She looked enamored, and Juno couldn’t bear the thought of another girl being in love with Jervis. Only she could love him. A fuzz began to creep over her mind slowly._

_“I mean, he never pays attention to anyone other than Alice, and when he does hang out with someone else he’s with you.” Peggy continued on. The more she spoke the angrier Juno got._

_It’s hard to imagine a six-year-old girl harming another in an attempt to kill them. Poor Peggy had no clue what was coming her way._

_Juno stood and gripped her pencil in her right fist. She then stared down at Peggy with an angry expression. The thoughts told her that the girl was trying to take Jervis away, they urged her to kill the girl._

_“No. You can’t like him!” Juno shouted before pouncing on the small girl. Peggy tried to fight her off, clawing at her face and arms as Juno tried to wrestle her down. Eventually, Juno got ahold of her arms and pinned them to the ground with a new burst of strength that normally happened when she had outbursts like this._

_**‘He’ll leave you for her. You have to do it. You can’t lose him.’** Juno then grabbed both of Peggy’s wrists with her left hand and rose her right. The lead of the pencil was dark yet glittering in the sun. _

_Peggy was crying and calling for help, but Juno couldn’t hear anything other than her thoughts and her racing heart. The pencil came down on the center of the girl’s neck. Her green eyes widened in shock and she began to gasp for air. Juno pulled the pencil out and blood bubbled out of the wound. This did not deter the murderous young girl as she continued the action until her hands and face were covered in little Peggy’s blood. Juno still sat on the corpse when the deed was done, she wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to rise._

_By the time she was done, Jervis had seen most of it. The damage had been dealt, but Jervis didn’t seem to be scared by this, oh no. He saw something in Juno… he saw_

  “What? No no no. You cannot love him, or at least not as much as I do!” Juno shouted hysterically as she rose from her seat. Nina jumped back at Juno’s outburst.

  “Now calm down, I was just messing with you, I have my man. I was just saying that you have a great guy by the sounds of it.” Nina said while getting up. Julia then rushed out of the hallway and stopped at the scene before her.

  “What’s going on? I heard yelling.” She asked. Nina scrambled to get to her sister.

  “It was just a misunderstanding, that’s all.” Nina explained, causing the older sibling to look at Juno. Juno stood there, clenching and unclenching her fists and breathing heavily. Julia slowly made her way toward the erratic woman before her and slid her coffee mug away from the girl before stepping between her and the coffee table and placing her cold hands on her shoulders.

  “Juno. Juno sit down.” She told her. Juno looked up at Julia, her eyes wide and glassy with tears. She then sat down and regained her composure, but refused to let the comment go.

  “She can’t love him, Julia. Only I can love Jervis.” Julia sat on the couch and reached over to place her hand on Juno’s.

  “Who?”

  “She’s trying to take him away from me!” Juno screamed as she pointed at Nina. Julia laughed.

  “Honey, I’m doubting she wants him-” Julia attempted to reassure her.

  “No she said she wanted to trade her fiancé for Jervis.” Julia stared at Juno blankly.

  “Did you really think she meant that?” Juno looked down. The haze began to fade away as guilt rushed over her.

  “I… I don’t know what came over me.” Juno stated.

  “I need to rest.” She continued. Julia helped her up.

  “Go lay down in my room, maybe you need a better night’s sleep.” Julia told her, and she complied. After the door closed, Nina sat down.

  “She needs help, Jules.” She told her sister. Julia threw her arms up in the air before crossing them.

  “Do you think I don’t know this? I’ve been trying to ease her away from Jervis, who is an awful influence on her by the way, before I sent her anywhere. She’d snap if she felt like there was no way of seeing him. I want her to be independent before we do anything else.” Julia explained. Nina nodded and sighed at this.

  “Okay, fine, but one day she’s going to go out there and hurt someone. Then it’ll be on you.” She said before getting up.

  “I’m gonna pack up and head back to Blüdhaven. I can’t stay in the same place as someone who wants to kill me. And I want to live to see my wedding.” She told Julia as she went to the guest room.

  “Alright, Nina Damfino. Just don’t forget us Vances too quickly.” Julia smiled as she held out her arms for a hug, which Nina gladly gave.

  “I’ll see you there, right?” Nina asked. Julia nodded.

  “I promise.” As Nina left, Juno sat on Julia’s bed, staring blankly at the wall deep in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Yeet! I'm back. SO. I decided to explore a little more about Juno and switch to the third person, and I introduced Nina Vance-Damfino, who is Julia's adopted sister and a cop.... but she becomes Echo soooo ya. Echo is in the story now.


End file.
